Konoha Fuyu
by Ichinose Misuzu
Summary: Ino merasa tidak bersemangat, meski festival Konoha sedang berlangsung. Ia hanya berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha, lalu duduk ketika menemukan bangku. Setalah cukup lama duduk di sana dan termenung, Ino mengingat sebuah nama yang seharusnya ia lupakan, membuat sepercik perasaan menyakitkan menguar di hatinya. Tapi kemudian, lelaki itu menghampirinya. #Canon #IC [Flore 2015]


**_Author's notes:_**

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

\- Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiction ini.

\- Canon setting setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat.

\- Didedikasikan untuk event _Flore_ 2015, dan kamu.

\- _Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, 20-11-15._

* * *

 **Konoha Fuyu**

.

.

.

Sai melepas pelindung kepala Konoha-nya, mandi dan berpakaian kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Misi tingkat A yang baru saja ia jalani membuat tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk, menyelamatkan Hanabi dari klan Hyuuga yang telah diculik ke bulan tidak semudah kedengarannya—Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Last.

Setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat selesai, dunia begitu damai sehingga misi pertarungan berat seperti ini termasuk misi yang sangat langka.

Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya kemudian melihat angka yang tertera di sana, pukul enam pagi. Benar juga, ia harus tidur sekarang meski secara teknis ini waktunya untuk bangun.

.

.

.

Suara bising di luar flatnya membuat Sai membuka mata, ah wajar jika sekarang berisik karena hari ini dilaksankannya festival Konoha yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun. Ia yakin sekarang sudah tengah hari, ini waktunya untuk mandi dan sarapan baginya, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin tidur. Kembali tidur juga tidak ada gunanya, pikirnya

 _Tamago kake gohan_ menjadi menu sarapannya kali ini meskipun dimakan tengah hari, yah sebenarnya tak bisa disebut 'kali ini' juga, karena memang menu itulah sarapan Sai setiap pagi, sujujurnya Sai sudah mampu merasakan rasa bosan. Sai terpaksa memakan makanan itu setiap pagi, karena ia tidak begitu pandai memasak meskipun sudah terbiasa tinggal sendirian.

Siang sampai sore ini Sai memutuskan untuk bersantai dan berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari objek lukisannya, melukis selalu berhasil membersihkan otaknya yang kelelahan. Setelah selesai mandi, merapikan tempat tidur dan sarapan, Sai mengambil buku sketsa dan pensilnya lalu meninggalkan flatnya.

Setelah dua puluh menit berjalan mengelilingi desa, Sai sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya untuk ia gambar meskipun Konoha terlihat sangat indah saat ini.

Bukankah suasana festival Konoha yang ramai adalah inspirasi yang bagus? Kenapa Sai tidak tertarik untuk melukisnya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sai terus berjalan karena ia tidak ingin pulang sebelum menemukan objek untuk ia lukis, kemudian di tengah langkahnya ia bertemu seorang gadis berjaket coklat dan berbaju ungu dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai panjang yang membuat kaki Sai beku. _'Kawaii'_ adalah satu kata yang langsung terpikirkan oleh Sai ketika melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman dekat gerbang Konoha, angin dingin yang berembus membuat rambut panjangnya yang lurus itu terangkat ringan terbawa oleh angin dingin yang kasar.

Daerah gerbang Konoha adalah satu-satunya tempat di Konoha yang sangat sepi tanpa satu orang pun, kecuali mereka berdua tentunya. Meskipun salju sedang tidak turun, musim dingin tetap saja dingin.

Ini aneh, apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sendirian di tengah cuaca dingin sementara festival Konoha yang meriah sedang berlangsung? Yah, Sai juga memang diam di sini, tapi Sai memiliki alasan yang cukup, berbeda dengan gadis yang terdiam merenung itu.

Sai memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya yang melantur, perhatiannya kembali kepada gadis itu. Sebenarnya Sai sudah mengenali gadis itu, melihatnya sekarang membuat Sai tenggelam dalam ingatannya ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu, saat di Rumah Sakit Konoha kemudian dilanjutkan dengan makan di _Yakiniku Q._

Saat itu ia sempat memanggil gadis itu _'bijin_ - _san'_ . Ia dulu berpikir sebutan _'bijin-san'_ untuk gadis itu adalah suatu kebalikan—Naruto Shippuden Chapter 311—tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia baru menyadari sekarang bahwa gadis itu memang terlihat sangat cantik, indah bahkan.

Hal itu membuatnya duduk di bawah pohon terdekat dan tangan Sai tergerak untuk menggambar gadis cantik itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, gambar hampir selesai dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, itu cukup memudahkan Sai untuk melukisnya dengan bermodalkan buku dan pensil. Namun Sai agak terkejut ketika melihat air mata perlahan menetes dari kedua sudut mata gadis itu.

Sai tidak bisa membiarkannya, bagaimanapun juga gadis itu adalah temannya dan ia sudah memahami apa arti dari kata 'teman' dengan sangat baik, jadi tak sepantasnya ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis sementara dirinya menggambar gadis itu. Menurut buku yang telah dibacanya, tidak baik membiarkan teman menangis.

Tapi sebelum Sai memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu, Sai memikirkan nama panggilan yang tepat untuk gadis itu. Karena terakhir kali ia memanggil gadis itu _'bijin_ - _san',_ ia langsung dipanggil ' _baka_ ' oleh gadis itu—Shikamaru Hiden Chapter 16. Itu artinya ia harus mencari nama panggilan yang lain, yang lebih terkesan standar.

Sai berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "Yamanaka- _san."_ Itulah nama panggilan yang berhasil Sai temukan di dalam kepalanya. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Gadis yang Sai sebut Yamanaka itupun mendongak dengan kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sai lalu menyeka air matanya dengan cepat kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak, gadis ini tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang melihat tangisannya, seorang _kunoichi_ Ino Yamanaka dari divisi intelijensi tidak sepantasnya tertangkap basah sedang menangis bukan? Dulu ia memang pernah menangis di depan banyak temannya, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa masa kini dan masa lalu tak ada bedanya, ia masih menangisi hal yang sama.

Melihat anggukan Ino, Sai memutuskan untuk duduk di samping gadis itu dan langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berdeham. "Kudengar kau telah menyelamatkan bumi dari bulan yang akan jatuh ke bumi. Yah, kau tahu? Aku juga terlibat dalam misi itu meskipun aku tidak ikut ke bulan," tutur Ino yang bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya tersenyum manis, berusaha terlihat riang. "Kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu," lanjutnya.

Iris mata Sai yang hitam indah dan tajam masih menyorot wajah Ino. Lelaki yang setim dengan Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak membalas senyuman ataupun ucapan selamat dari Ino, ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan serius memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Sai juga dapat dengan mudah menyadari bahwa senyuman Ino saat ini hanyalah senyuman palsu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali mengeluarkan tangis yang sudah tidak dapat ia tahan. Saat ini ia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk mengelak, ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa tadi ia kelilipan, atau ia baru saja mengiris bawang kan? Itu konyol. Ino menyadari dengan sangat jelas bahwa Sai mengetahui dirinya sedang bersedih.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongimu Sai- _kun,_ aku sangat sedih sekarang." Ino terdengar sangat blak-balakan, gadis itu memang terbilang gadis yang terbuka kepada teman dan mudah mengakui perasaannya secara langsung dan cepat.

Sai tidak bisa diam saja melihat Ino menangis, jadi ia mengusap punggung gadis itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya dan ketika itu juga Ino agak terkejut menyadari perlakuan Sai terhadap dirinya.

"Sebuah buku pernah berkata padaku, 'masalah akan terasa ringan jika kita menceritakannya pada orang lain'. Jadi kurasa aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan aku akan berusaha membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Sesama teman harus saling membantu bukan?"

Ino tersenyum kepada lelaki berjaket hitam itu lalu menyeka air matanya. "Kurasa kau benar Sai- _kun_. Baik, aku akan menceritakannya padamu, asalkan kau bisa menjaga rahasia."

Sai tersenyum sangat manis sehingga kedua matanya menyipit, senyumannya itu juga sukses membuat jantung Ino beguncang dan perasaan aneh menyeruak dari hatinya.

"Ya, kau bisa percayakan rahasiamu padaku."

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ino mulai bercerita, "Aku mencintai seorang lelaki begitu pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia lelaki yang tampan juga menjadi incaran banyak gadis, dia pendiam dan kuat."

Ino terdiam sejenak, saat itu Sai memiliki kesempatan untuk buka mulut. "Biar kutebak, Sasuke- _kun?"_

Ino tidak terkejut walaupun tebakkan Sai tepat, seluruh jagat raya _shinobi_ juga tahu Sasuke tampan dan kuat juga menjadi incaran banyak gadis, tidak heran jika Sai dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Ya. Tapi masalahnya, sahabat sekaligus rivalku juga mencintainya, dia seorang ninja medis yang cantik dan juga kuat, dia selalu berada selangkah di depanku."

"Sakura?" Tebak Sai sekali lagi, tetapi kali ini Ino agak terkejut karena Sai menebaknya dengan tepat. Apakah jelas sekali bahwa dirinya selalu selangkah di belakang Sakura?

Melihat Ino kembali diam, Sai membuka mulutnya, "Lalu?"

Ino mendesah. "Ketika Sasuke- _kun_ meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura berhasil mengejarnya dan menemuinya, sedangkan aku hanya tetap diam di Konoha sambil menangis di hadapan teman-temanku."

Perkataan Ino barusan mengingatkan Sai akan pengalamannya dulu, Sakura memang sempat menemui Sasuke di luar desa saat itu dan Sai adalah orang yang mengantar Sakura, namun Sakura membius dirinya agar ia tidak bisa menemui Sasuke. Sakura ingin menemui Sasuke seorang diri. Jadi saat hal itu terjadi, Ino tengah menangis di desa?

"Lalu ketika perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat selesai, aku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya seraya tersenyum dan berkata, 'aku akan menemuimu lagi, terima kasih'. Sejauh ini aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada gadis manapun, tetapi saat itu Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum kepada Sakura, senyuman yang begitu tulus."—Naruto Shippuden Chapter 699.

Ino mendesah keras, melepaskan seluruh keluh-kesahnya di antara desahannya. "Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Yang bisa kulakukan sampai sekarang hanyalah menangis." Ino memaksakan senyum dan kembali bicara, _"Ne,_ tidakkah aku kedengaran seperti anak kecil?"

Air mata Ino kembali mengalir. Jangan… jangan menangis… oh, ayolah! Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan orang lain, terutama seorang lelaki. Tapi, satu hal yang Ino sadari sekarang, rasa sakit yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika dirinya tersenyum hanya untuk mencegah air matanya turun.

Ino menunduk dan membekap wajahnya dengan punggung terisak, ia tak kuat menahan tangisnya, ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Rasanya, sekarang ini tersenyum menjadi hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan. Ino masih mengoceh di balik tangan yang membekap wajahnya. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Sakura memang orang yang paling pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke- _kun,_ tidak sepertiku yang payah dalam banyak hal."

"Tapi kupikir kau hebat, Yamanaka- _san_. Klan Yamanaka kan salah satu klan terpenting di desa Konoha? Apa lagi kau tergabung ke dalam tim formasi InoShikaChou. Tidak ada lasan bagimu untuk mengucilkan dirimu sendiri."

Ino langsung membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Sai tanpa sempat berpikir apapun, kata-kata itu menyerap begitu saja ke dalam hatinya dan meluncur menembus otaknya. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah memujinya seperti itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sai, melemparkan Ino dari lamunan.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa itu?"

" _Shitsurei desuga,_ apa alasanmu mencintai Sasuke- _kun?"_ Tanya Sai dengan hati-hati.

Ino agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Sai, itu pertanyaan yang mudah baginya tetapi ia agak bingung menagapa Sai menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Ino menjawab dengan cepat, "Karena dia tampan, juga kuat, dingin dan pendiam, lalu…"

Bibir Ino terasa kelu, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, sama sakali tidak terpikirkan apapun di otaknya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ino meragukan diri apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

"Jika begitu, kurasa bukan cinta yang kau rasakan pada Sasuke- _kun_ , karena cinta tidak pernah memandang sampulnya dan cinta juga butuh proses. Cinta tidak akan datang dalam waktu beberapa menit apa lagi beberapa detik, karena cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada. Dan dalam cinta, tak akan pernah ada keraguan. Itu menurut buku yang kubaca."

Sai menyeka air mata Ino, membuat Ino terkesiap dan merasakan rasa panas di dadanya.

"Lalu, sebaiknya masalah itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan jangan dibuat pusing. Kau tau? Kau tidak terlihat cantik saat menangis. Dan jika kau terlihat cantik dan menunjukan sisi positifmu, mungkin akan ada lelaki lain yang jatuh cinta padamu."

Ah! Sai bicara seolah ia berpengalaman soal cinta, bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan cinta, modal bicaranya yang panjang lebar tadi hanya hasil dari buku-buku yang telah dibacanya. Ia pernah menghabiskan satu buku tebal berisi penjelasan tentang cinta yang begitu rinci, tapi ia hanya berhasil mengingat isi buku itu dan memahaminya tanpa merasakannya. Ingatan Sai terbilang cukup baik, namun jika membicarakan perasaan atau emosi, ia payah. Sai sangat pandai menilai perasaan seseorang dari ekspresi dan ucapan seseorang. Tapi sebanarnya, ia terlalu bodoh untuk menilai perasaannya sendiri.

Sai kembali tersenyum lebar dan kedua matanya menyipit. _"Gomen_ , hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sebagai tanggapanku terhadap masalahmu, karena aku sendiri belum pernah merasakan cinta."

Jantung Ino bergejolak hebat dan wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, baik karena perlakuan Sai kepadanya, maupun ucapannya. Seumur hidupnya, Ino belum pernah bertemu lelaki seperti Sai, yang terlihat sangat santai menolong teman dan sangat perhatian juga punya solusi yang bagus terhadap masalah tertentu, Sai seperti sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Ino sama sekali belum pernah mendengar kalimat sebijak ini soal cinta. Bahkan dalam masalah seperti ini Sai terlihat jauh lebih pintar dari Shikamaru sekalipun.

 _Entah kenapa aku berharap lelaki itu adalah kau, Sai-_ kun, ucap Ino dalam hati kemudian ia tersenyum perlahan dan mengabaikan jantungnya. "Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Pekiknya kemudian.

" _Daijoubu?"_ Tanya Sai seraya memiringkan wajah.

Selang sedetik Ino menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berteriak. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang _arigatou_ Sai- _kun."_

Sai menjawab dengan ramah, _"Arigatou_ Yamanaka- _san."_

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Wajah Sai yang tersipu itu membuat Ino penasaran, lalu tatapannya beralih dari wajah Sai ke buku sketsa dan pensil yang dipegangnya.

Senyuman di wajah Ino mengembang, sifat jahilnya kembali muncul. "Hei, aku tahu kau pintar sekali menggambar. Boleh aku lihat buku sketsamu?"

Wajah Sai semakin tersipu dan kali ini wajahnya dicampuri kekagetan. "Apa?! Tidak!" Menyadari suaranya terlalu keras, Sai berdeham. "Maksudku, gambarku tak pantas dilihat, lagi pula ini belum selesai."

"Ah jangan bilang begitu! Kau tahu? Seluruh Konoha tahu kau adalah pelukis terhebat di dunia! Maksudku, memangnya ada orang lain yang bisa selesai melukis dalam hitungan detik selain dirimu? Lalu, setahuku hanya kau yang bisa membuat lukisan menjadi hidup dengan jurusmu. Jadi apa maksudmu gambarmu tak pantas dilihat?"

Sai menunduk dan alisnya berkerut, ia tak menyangka perubahan suasana gadis ini dapat berubah drastis dalam kurun waktu yang cepat, ia juga tidak menyangka gadis ini jago dalam memaksa seseorang tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menunjukkan lukisan ini kepadanya, ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukannya.

"Baiklah tak apa jika kau tidak ingin menujukkannya padaku sekarang, tapi aku ingin melihat gambar itu jika sudah selesai ya?"

Sai tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, gadis ini bisa sangat berisik jika sedang memaksa.

"Hei, kau ingat kan aku pernah bilang bahwa keluargaku mengelola sebuah toko bunga? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkunjung ke tokoku, jadi jika kau ingin membeli bunga, silahkan mampir. Atau, kau bisa datang padaku jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan senang membantu."

Sai tersenyum. "Baik, dengan senang hati."

Setalah itu Ino bercerita tentang banyak hal, tentang ibunya yang kerepotan merangkai bunga setiap pesanan datang terutama di musim semi, tentang dirinya yang merindukan Ayahnya yang meninggal dua tahun silam karena perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat, tentang Chouji yang menghancurkan meja di _Ichiraku_ ketika dirinya keceplosan berkata bahwa Chouji gendut, sampai dirinya yang bertengkar dengan Sakura karena membandingkan siapa yang paling langsing di antara mereka berdua.

Gadis ini cukup cerewet sementara Sai dengan sabar mendengarkannya dan tertawa juga berkata sekali-kali, "Ya," "Tidak," "Lalu?" _"Hontou?"_ Tapi ia juga cukup senang mendengarkan Ino bercerita, meskipun celotehannya terkadang tidak berkoma, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan menyaksikan Ino menangis. Sai mendapat pelajaran baru hari ini, ingatkan ia untuk mencatatnya nanti, 'seorang gadis memiliki perasan yang dapat cepat berubah.'

Tetapi sayangnya Sai tidak bisa bercerita apapun meskipun Ino memintanya untuk bercerita, ia bukan pembicara yang baik dan lagi pula ia tidak memiliki cerita yang menarik untuk ia bagi kepada Ino, jadi posisinya di sini hanya untuk menjadi pendengar dan menemani Ino saja.

Setelah cukup lama tertawa bersama dan mengobrol, akhirnya suara Ino menjadi lirih, gaya kalimatnya juga berubah dari kalimat cerita menjadi kalimat tanya, "Sekarang sudah sore ya Sai- _kun_?"

Sai menunduk melirik layar ponselnya setelah mendengar Ino menanyakan hal itu. Sungguh, waktu begitu cepat berlalu jika ia berada di samping Ino, dan ia bertanya-tanya apa alasannya. "Ya, kau benar, kau ingin pulang?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku ingin sekali mengunjungi festival dan berbelanja, aku ini seorang _sophaholic_ loh," tutur Ino dan disusul tawa ringan. Sejak Sai datang, rasa semangatnya kembali naik.

Menurut buku yang telah Sai baca, praktek lebih penting dari pada hanya membaca. Di buku itu juga tertulis bahwa jika kita ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak teman, cobalah untuk perhatian pada orang lain. Baik, ini kesempatan bagus bagi Sai untuk mempererat tali pertemanan dengan seseorang, tidak baik jika ia sia-siakan, jadi akhirnya Sai menawarkan diri kepada Ino, "Mau kutemani?"

Senyuman di wajah Ino merekah dengan cepat, ia sangat senang Sai menawarkannya untuk mengunjungi festival bersama, entah kenapa Ino ingin berada di samping Sai lebih lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino berjalan di samping Sai di alun-alun Konoha yang ramai dan padat, terlihat banyak pasangan-pasangan muda yang berlalu-lalang tapi sayangnya posisinya di sini tidak sama seperti mereka. Sai bukan kekasih Ino, Sai hanyalah temannya yang kebetulan mempunyai sikap yang baik dan suka menolong. Ino tidak tahu harus seperti apa perasaan hatinya menyikapi hal itu.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa arah, lalu tiba-tiba Ino berhenti melangkah begitu melihat stan permainan melempar kaleng, yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah adalah hadiah dari permainan melempar kaleng itu.

"Sai- _kun_ , coba lihat boneka ayam itu."

Sai menoleh ka arah yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Bukankah boneka itu lucu? Pantatnya mirip dengan kepala Sasuke- _kun,"_ kata Ino disusul dengan cekikikan khasnya. "Aku menginginkannya, _onegaishimasu_ Sai- _kun,"_ rajuk Ino seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Sai.

Benar juga, pantat boneka ayam itu memang mirip dengan kepala Sasuke, sekali lagi Sai mengakui gadis ini memang berisik. "Baiklah," kata Sai akhirnya.

Sai memberikan beberapa _ryou_ kepada si pemilik stan kemudian diberikan tiga kesempatan melempar. "Sai- _kun, ganbatte kudasai ne!_ Menanglah untukku!"

Sementara itu Sai mulai membidik lalu melempar bola kecil yang dipegangnya disusul pekikan kegembiraan Ino karena Sai berhasil meruntuhkan tumpukkan kaleng itu dengan sekali lempar. Sai menerima boneka yang diserahkan si pemilik stan kemudian ia serahkan pada Ino dengan senyumannya, Sai sendiri bingung mengapa ia tersenyum, ia tidak menemukan satupun alasan yang masuk akal.

" _Arigatou Sai-kun!"_

Sai terkekeh. "Kau lupa ya jika aku ini seorang _shinobi_? Tantangan melempar kaleng seperti itu bukanlah misi sulit bagiku."

Ino memeluk boneka ayam yang besar itu, boneka ini begitu empuk dan lembut, sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. "Sai- _kun_ , kau sudah memberikanku boneka ini, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Apa gadis itu bilang? Apa yang dirinya inginkan dari gadis itu? Jangankan meminta apa yang dia inginkan, memikirkan apa yang dia suka saja sudah cukup sulit. Yang ia tahu, dirinya suka melukis dan suka kata _'tomodachi',_ hanya itu.

"Sai- _kun_? Belum bisa kau putuskan?"

Sai hanya menunduk dan mencubit dagunya sedikit seraya bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak tahu benda apa yang kusukai."

Ino mengerutkan alis, jika ia mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan Sai sepertinya Sai tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa sikap Sai dan Sasuke berbeda, tetapi ia tidak menyangka sampai sejauh ini. Kini Sai terlihat tengah berpikir keras. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi."

"Yamanaka- _san,_ bagaimana jika hal yang kuinginkan tidak kuminta sekarang?"

Ino tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Tapi ada satu masalah."

Jawaban dari Ino membuat Sai memiringkan wajah. "Apa itu?"

Ino menyilangkan lengan di bawah dada. "Aku tidak suka dipanggil Yamanaka- _san_. Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Memangnya umurku lebih tua darimu? Itu terlalu formal, Sai- _kun!"_

Sai hanya mendesah lalu memalingkan wajah, memikirkan nama panggilan ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. "Bagaiamana kalau Ino- _chan_?"

Ino tersenyum riang. "Aku suka itu!" Setidaknya menurut Ino, panggilan 'Ino- _chan'_ jauh lebih baik dari pada 'Yamanaka- _san'_ apalagi _'bijin-san'._

Suara riang yang Sai dengar dari Ino entah kenapa berhasil membuat Sai tersenyum.

"Hei! Bukankah dulu kau pernah memanggilku _'bijin-san'?"_

Namun kalimat Ino selanjutnya berhasil dengan sukses membuat senyuman di wajah Sai memudar cepat. Ino masih mengingatnya selama ini? Oh! Sai tidak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi!

"Kau sudah lupa ya?" Tanya Ino, karena Sai tidak menanggapi kalimatnya sebelumnya. "Cukup memalukan mengakui ini, tapi… kau berhasil membuatku senang saat itu, Sai- _kun."_ Ino tetap mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur, meskipun Ino langsung memanggil Sai _'baka'_ ketika terakhir Sai memanggilnya _'bijin-san'._

Kalimat terakhir dari Ino itu membuat Sai terperanjat. Kalimat kebohongannya saat itu berhasil membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino senang, Sai jadi merasa bersalah. 'Aku senang bertemu denganmu, um… _bijin_ - _san',_ Sai ingat betul ia pernah mengatakan itu. Astaga, bagaimana jika Ino tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa saat itu ia berbohong karena saat itu ia berpikir bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang cantik, karena saat itu ia belum mengenal banyak perasaan, tapi karena ia ingin semua baik-baik saja, ia berkata sebaliknya. Ia tidak mungkin kan berkata pada Ino, 'aku senang bertemu denganmu, um… Nona jelek.'? Bisa-bisa ia menerima tinju lagi di wajahnya, karena ia mempelajari kesalahan sebelumnya dengan mengatakan kepada Sakura, 'kurasa aku mengerti sekarang, anjing jelek.' Saat itu Sai langsung ditinju Sakura dan ia tidak mungkin kan mengulang kesalahannya pada Ino?

Tapi… tunggu dulu… Sekarang sudah berbeda bukan? Sekarang Sai mengakui bahwa Ino cantik, dengan begitu tidak ada masalah bukan? Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh, dari sekian banyak kosa kata positif yang ada di kepalanya, kata _'bijin-san'_ lah yang ia sebut.

Sebenarnya, dulu Sai adalah orang yang sering kali menyakiti perasaan orang lain akibat ucapannya yang 'terlalu' jujur. Namun sungguh sekarang Sai bukan orang seperti itu lagi, kini ia benar-benar menjaga ucapannya dan memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bersalah, ini aneh sekali. Dan ia tak menyangka kalimat yang diucapkannya di masa lalu, 'senang bertemu denganmu, um… _bijin_ - _san'_ berdampak pada perasaannya sekarang. Sai selalu jujur, dan ucapan itu adalah satu-satunya kebohongan yang pernah ia lakukan —kecuali berbohong kepada musuh saat dalam misi tentu saja.

Akhirnya keheninganlah yang mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka. Ino bukanlah gadis yang kesulitan mencari topik pembicaraan, tapi kali ini ia ingin Sai yang memulai pembicaraannya. Sementara Sai hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, tetapi ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius, lagi pula Sai juga bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Jika terus seperti ini bagaimana mereka mau mengobrol?!

"Ino- _chan_?"

Punggung Ino menegak akibat tercekat, akhirnya Sai berkata juga! _"Hai?!"_ Sahut Ino, sangat bersemangat dan riang.

Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu memiringkan wajah dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

" _Doushite?"_

"Kita sudah sampai di depan tempat tinggalmu sejak beberapa menit lalu," jelas Sai yang membuat Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ah benar juga, kenapa ia bisa terlihat idiot di hadapan lelaki ini? Memalukan! Ino mulai memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku masuk, apa kau mau mampir?" Tanya Ino, ia menyadari suaranya serak dan tak beraturan.

Namun Sai tetap tersenyum. _"Arigatou_ , mungkin lain kali. _Jaa na."_ Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sai berjalan melewati Ino menuju flatnya.

Ino memutuskan untuk langsung masuk, sejak Sai pergi entah kenapa ia merasa kedinginan. _"Tadaima!"_ Ino berseru dengan lantang begitu membuka pintu kaca toko bunganya yang sudah tutup lalu masuk ke rumah dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

" _Okaeri!"_ Seru Ibu Ino yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam di meja makan, ia cukup terkejut melihat kepulangan Ino yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, Ino terlihat sangat merah tergesa-gesa dan… riang. Ibu Ino sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Ino seceria ini, jadi ia kembali berseru, "Ino! _Daijoubu ka?!"_

" _Daijoubu desu!"_ Jawab Ino dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ino melemparkan tubuh ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan tubuhnya memantul sedikit seraya memeluk boneka ayam pemberian Sai. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya merasa agak malu, juga aneh. Ia sangat sedih dan juga menangis siang ini, selang beberapa menit ia mampu tertawa dan banyak bicara sampai malam hari. Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka Sai mampu mengubah perasaannya dengan sekejap.

Ino mengembuskan napasnya yang berat, ia pikir kata _'arigatou'_ belum cukup untuk Sai, ia harus berbuat sesuatu karena Sai berhasil menghiburnya hari ini.

Ino tersenyum membayangkan senyuman Sai yang manis, lelaki itu memang mirip dengan Sasuke, suaranya juga, yang membedakan hanyalah model rambut dan warna kulit.

Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi meskipun secara fisik Sai terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengingat Sasuke. Meskipun Sai sama pendiamnya dengan Sasuke, tetapi Sai justru terlihat ramah dan hangat, tidak seperti Sasuke yang dingin dan ketus.

Ino baru melihatnya sekarang, dari segi yang berbeda. Banyak hal tentang Sai yang baru diketahui Ino. Sejujurnya Ino juga semakin penasaran mengenai Sai sejak ia memasuki tubuh lelaki itu dalam misi terakhir yang ia jalani bersama Sai—Shikamaru Hidden Chapter 16.

Dulu ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai saat di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia sempat tertarik pada Sai untuk pertama kalinya, jujur saja. Tetapi saat itu yang terpikirkan oleh Ino hanyalah fisik Sai yang mirip dengan Sasuke, tidak lebih dari itu. Lagipula, ayolah? Ino adalah gadis yang normal, mana mungkin matanya tidak berkilau ketika melihat lelaki setampan Sai?

Sulit mengakuinya tapi sepertinya kini Ino tertarik pada Sai untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini bukan karena fisiknya, tetapi karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya ketika berhadapan dengan Sai dan juga karena apa yang telah Sai lakukan kepadanya. Dan terlebih lagi… Sai berhasil membuat Ino melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Tapi jika hanya sebatas tertarik tidak masalah bukan? Ino tidak perlu memikirkan risiko sakitnya jatuh cinta jika sedang membicarakan seorang Sai.

" _Kami-sama,"_ desahnya, bersyukur.

.

.

.

Ino mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu, sudah beberapa kali mengetuk namun tidak ada sahutan. Apa Sai belum bangun ya? Padahal sekarang kan sudah pukul delapan?

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki berkulit putih dan berrambut hitam gelap membuka pintu seraya menguap sesekali, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa lelaki itu belum mengumpulkan jiwa sepenuhnya.

Sai selalu terlihat rapi bahkan ketika dalam misi sekalipun, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sai dalam penampilan yang berbeda. Sai terlihat berantakan sekali saat ini. Celana panjang dan kaus lengan pendek yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat kusut, wajahnya terlihat agak kusam dan rambutnya berantakan. Tapi semua hal itu tidak mencegah Ino untuk menyapanya, _"Ohayou,_ Sai- _kun!"_

Mata Sai yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini terbelalak melihat gadis ceria di depannya. "Ino- _chan?!"_

Melihat Sai yang terkejut seperti itu membuat Ino tersenyum. Ino ingin membentuk ekspresi lain di wajah Sai yang belum pernah dilihatnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak, gugup, panik, cemas, cemburu dan menangis bahagia. Jika Ino sudah membentuk semua ekspresi itu di wajah Sai, dapat dipastikan Sai mencintainya. Tunggu-tunggu! Apa yang Ino pikirkan?! Mencintainya?! Haha! Apa yang menggangu otaknya saat ini?!

Sai merasa gugup lalu berdeham sejenak, ia merasa aneh kenapa sepertinya ia memiliki penyakit jantung sekarang? Ia merasa kesehatannya menurun dengan sekejap. "Hm, _ohayou gozaimasu_ , Ino- _chan_. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangan, ia agak gugup dipandang oleh Sai seperti ini. "Begini Sai- _kun,_ pagi ini aku membuat sarapan tetapi karena terlalu banyak aku bingung mau diapakan, jadi aku bawa kemari."

Oh! Itu kebohongan besar! Ino sengaja membuat sarapan untuk Sai sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kejadian kemarin, tetapi Ino hanya tidak ingin kebenaran itu terkuak.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tahu Ino berbohong tetapi ia juga tidak tahu kebenarannya dan alasannya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Sakura pernah memberitahuku."

Sai mundur selangkah untuk mempersilahkan Ino masuk ke flatnya. "Begitu, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, kau pasti kedinginan berdiri di situ."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

Mulut Ino menganga ketika memasuki flat mungil milik Sai, ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki ruangan seorang lelaki selain Chouji dan Shikamaru. Tapi ruangan ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan ruangan kedua rekan setimnya itu, ruangan Sai ini sangat rapi juga bersih, berbeda dengan kamar Chouji yang penuh dengan sampah bungkus keripik kentang dan juga kamar Shikamaru yang berantakan. Ino sering mengingatkan Chouji dan Shikamaru agar merapikan kamarnya setiap kali memasuki kamar mereka tetapi Shikamaru hanya berkata, 'merapikan kamar itu merepotkan', sedangkan Chouji berkata, 'aku akan melakukannya nanti setelah aku menghabiskan keripik kentang yang ini'. Tapi Sai… oh, ia spesies lelaki yang langka.

Sai selalu terlihat menggunakan pakaian berwarna gelap, sama sekali Ino belum pernah melihat Sai menggunakan pakaian berwarna cerah jadi ia pikir tempat tinggal lelaki itu juga berwarna gelap, tetapi ia tidak menyangka dugaannya ini ternyata salah. Flatyang cukup luas ini didominasi warna coklat dan hijau dengan dinding kayu yang lembut, di tengah-tengah ruangan juga terdapat sofa berbahan lembut dan meja putih yang menghadap dinding yang dipajangi lukisan-lukisan tak berjudul. Ino sangat kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan itu, sangat indah dan memiliki kombinasi warna yang sempurna.

Di pojokan ruangan terdapat rak buku yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal seperti, 'Aturan Dasar _Anbu_ Divisi _Ne',_ 'Cara Bersosialisasi yang Baik dan Benar', 'Cara Cepat Temukan Jati Diri', 'Memahami Emosi Dalam Jiwa', 'Cara Mendapat Banyak Teman' dan buku-buku sosial dan konseling lainnya. Buku-buku seperti itu tak pernah sempat mampir di otak Ino ketika memikirkan buku apa yang Sai sukai, ia tak menyangka seorang Sai yang pendiam dan suka melukis itu ternyata mengoleksi buku-buku seperti ini.

Selain itu di pojok lain dalam ruangan terdapat meja besar yang diatasnya terdapat banyak tumpukan buku sketsa, kuas, dan juga cat, selain itu banyak kanvas yang disandarkan pada dinding.

Ino membuka salah satu buku sketsa yang dijejer berdiri di meja itu dan senyuman mekar sempurna di wajah cantiknya ketika ia melihat sketsa gambar pensil yang menggambarkan keenam patung _Hokage_. " _Sugoi!"_

Seakan baru tersadar, Ino menutup kembali buku sketsa itu kemudian menyimpannya di tempat semula. "Ah, _gomen nasai_ atas kelancanganku, aku langsung membuka bukumu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

Sai mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja."

"Oh iya aku baru ingat, ayo makan sarapanmu." Karena terlalu sibuk mengamati tempat tinggal Sai, Ino jadi lupa apa tujuannya datang kemari.

Sai dan Ino duduk di meja makan dengan posisi berhadapan. Ino membuka kotak bekal makanannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sai berserta sumpitnya.

" _Itadakimasu,"_ ucap Sai lalu memegang sumpit setelah itu menjepit nasi dan _natto_ itu dengan ragu.

Ino terkekeh melihat keraguan Sai dengan bertopang dagu. "Tenang Sai- _kun,_ tidak semua masakan _kunoichi_ itu tidak enak, _natto_ buatanku bebeda dengan bola tanah penambah stamina yang dibuat Sakura."

Mendengar kata 'bola tanah' dari Ino membuat lidah Sai mengingat kembali siksaan di lidahnya ketika memakan 'bola tanah' Sakura. Sekarang Sai agak bingung, kalimat Ino barusan akan membangkitkan selera makannya atau justru menjatuhkannya?

Sakura memang pernah bercerita pada Ino bahwa Sai pernah mencicipi pil penambah stamina buatannya dan Sai nyaris muntah ketika memakannya, tentu Ino menahan tawa ketika mendengar hal itu dari Sakura. Dan Sai adalah orang yang menamai pil itu 'bola tanah'.

" _Sai, makanlah ini," kata Sakura saat itu seraya mengulurkan sekeranjang pil berbentuk bola berwarna hitam yang seukuran bola bekel._

" _Apa itu? Bola tanah?" Tanya Sai, bingung saat melihat benda aneh yang Sakura anggap sebagai makanan._

" _Tentu saja bukan!" Sakura terdengar kesal. "Ini pil penambah stamina buatanku, cobalah!" Paksa, Sakura lalu menjelaskan khasiat pil itu._

 _Tanpa ragu Sai menyantap satu buah pil dan wajahnya membiru dengan cepat sementara Sakura yang tidak sedang melihat wajah Sai terus mengoceh panjang lebar tentang khasiat pil itu. Kejadian itu membuat Sai trauma untuk mencicipi makanan yang dibuat seorang kunoichi._

"Mungkin Sakura- _dekorin_ mampu menjadi ninja medis yang hebat dan meraih hati Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi, kemampuan berdandanku dan memasakku lima kali lipat di atasnya." Baiklah, sekarang sungguh tidak jelas apakah Ino sedang menyombongkan diri atau justru merendahkan diri.

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang meyakinkan akhirnya Sai memasukkan _natto_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sai yang datar itu membuat Ino semakin merasa cemas. Almarhum ayahanya, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan almarhum Asuma-s _ensei_ memang selalu memuji masakannya. Tapi bagaimanapun yang berhadapannya ini adalah Sai, seorang lelaki dengan ucapan yang tak terduga dan pola pikir yang tak terduga juga, bagaimana jika selera Sai berbeda dengan keempat orang lelaki itu?

"Ini… enak," puji Sai dengan raut wajah yang masih saja datar.

Ino mendesah, _"Yokatta!"_ Meskipun makanannya tidak mampu mengubah sedikitpun ekspresi di wajah Sai, setidaknya makannya mampu membuat Sai memujinya.

Sai kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Ino tersenyum, Sai sudah mulai memperhatikannya, ia bertambah senang. "Ah aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

Sai menyodorkan kotak makanan yang dipegangnya. "Kau mau?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali. "Tidak-tidak, aku membawakan itu khusus untukmu."

Sai tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya menyipit. _"Arigatou gozaimasu_ Ino- _chan."_

Ino ikut tersenyum. _"Doitashimashite_ Sai- _kun."_

Sai selesai makan dengan cepat, itu wajar karena ia seorang _shinobi_. Tapi cara makan Sai terlihat tenang dan rapi, tidak seperti kebanyakan lelaki. Setelah selesai makan, Sai bangkit dan membawa alat makannya ke bak cuci piring.

"Tidak perlu kau cuci Sai- _kun,_ biarkan aku yang mencucinya."

Sai menoleh dari balik bahunya dan senyumannya terekam jelas oleh mata Ino yang beriris biru. "Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah repot-repot membawakannya ke sini, jadi tak sepantasnya kau yang mencucinyan juga kan?"

Gadis berrambut pirang tak mampu menjawab lagi.

Selagi Sai mengelap alat makannya yang sudah dicuci dengan kain lap, Ino bertanya untuk menutup keheningan yang membuatnya gelisah, "Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya," jawab Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat makan yang dipegangnya.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak punya, dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Jangankan mengetahui keberadaan orang tuaku, nama asliku dan nama klanku saja aku tidak tahu. Nama Sai sendiri adalah kode nama yang diberikan Danzo- _sama_ kepadaku saat misi terakhirku di _ne_."

Astaga! Apa yang baru saja Ino katakan? Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Sai, jadi ia bicara tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Baru saja ia menemukan buku berjudul 'Aturan Dasar _Anbu_ divisi _Ne'_ di rak buku Sai, itu artinya Sai adalah mantan anggota _ne_. Anggota _ne_ biasanya dipungut dari anak kecil yatim piatu yang berbakat kemudian dilatih fisik dan mental dengan keras.

Ino selalu merasa kasihan pada anggota _ne_ yang dipaksa membuang emosi dengan cara membunuh salah satu teman sesama anggota _ne_ yang sudah seperti keluarga. Betapa bejatnya si Danzo itu! Dan betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan perihal orang tua kepada Sai yang seorang mantan _anbu ne?!_

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Sai menoleh menatap Ino, disusul senyuman manisnya. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku punya keluarga kok," sela Sai, meskipun Sai sendiri merasa agak aneh, ia tidak pernah menceritakan latar belakangnya kepada orang lain dan bercerita sepanjang dan selebar ini.

Ino langsung tersenyum dan bertanya antusias, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia mantan anggota _ne_ juga, meski kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetapi kami seperti adik kakak sungguhan."

Cukup menyenangkan bagi Ino mendengar bahwa Sai menceritakan kisah pribadinya kepada Ino tanpa beban seperti ini. "Menyenangkan ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah meninggal karena sakit."—Naruto Shippuden Episode 263.

Ekspresi Ino berubah dengan cepat, dan ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Sai saat mengucapkannya.

Astaga, Ino telah salah bicara lagi. Ini saatnya bagi Ino untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan, "Apa jadwalmu hari ini Sai- _kun?"_

Sai kembali duduk di hadapan Ino dan menyerahkan alat makannya kembali. "Aku sedang tidak ada misi, jadi hari ini aku akan ke Perpustakaan Konoha dan membeli buku sketsa di toko buku."

"Boleh aku ikut?!" Ino membekap mulutnya lalu menunduk dengan wajah merona. "Ah, aku berteriak ya?"

Melihat Ino sekarang membuat Sai tertawa kecil dan baru kali ini Ino mendengar suara tawa Sai yang alami dan lepas. "Kau boleh ikut kok, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mandi dan merapikan tempat tidur."

Ino menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat, 'sungguh lelaki yang rajin'.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan menuju Perpustakaan yang tertua di Konoha, perpustakaan ini terletak di dekat patung _Hokage_. Sai memang suka membaca buku-buku tua.

"Aku juga sering mengunjungi perpustakaan ini untuk membaca beberapa buku medis," Ino bercerita tanpa Sai tanya.

Mereka tengah berjalan di sela-sela rak buku yang cukup rapat, Ino mengambil satu buku yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, sepertinya buku ini cocok untuk ia rekomendasikan pada Sai.

"Apa kau pernah membaca buku ini Sai- _kun?"_ Tanya Ino seraya mengacungkan buku berjudul 'floriografi'.

Alis Sai mengerut, bahkan ia tidak mengerti maksud judulnya. "Floriografi? Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu jika membacanya, percayalah padaku buku ini menarik."

Sai mengambil buku yang Ino ulurkan. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminjamnya."

"Sai, aku sudah mencari ke flatmu tapi kau tidak ada, _bunshin_ Naruto juga sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Suara tak asing itu membuat Ino dan Sai menoleh seketika ke arah gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu. "Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau menemani Sai di perpustakaan, Ino," kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan dengan santai itu membuat pipi Ino memerah dengan mendadak.

Kenapa harus ada Sakura di saat-saat seperti ini? Bisa-bisa gadis dengan tanda belah ketupat kecil berwarna ungu di tengah dahi lebarnya itu berpikir macam-macam.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Tanya lelaki berrambut hitam dan tak menggubris kalimat Sakura sebelumnya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ memberikan misi padaku, padamu dan Naruto, sepertinya sih misi yang cukup berat, tetapi tidak mengharuskan kita untuk bertarung. Kedengarannya cukup aneh bukan? Aku juga belum mengerti, jadi kita diminta untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang."

" _Sou desu ka,"_ jawab Sai, tenang, lalu berbisik pada Ino, _"Gomen nasai_ Ino- _chan,_ aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi sekarang."

Ino mencoba untuk tersenyum. _"Daijobu desu_ , kau pergilah."

Sai mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama Sakura meninggalkan Ino.

" _Jaa ne_ , Ino!" Seru Sakura.

Ino menunduk. Sesuatu terjadi padanya, perasaan tidak merelakan Sai pergi mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

.

Ino sedang menunggu, entah menunggu apa atau siapa dan sampai kapan, selama beberapa menit ini juga belum ada pelanggan yang datang. Ia hanya duduk di balik kasir dan menyaksikan salju yang ringan jatuh dari langit dibalik jendela kaca tokonya. Hari ini ia libur kerja, menyedihkan sekali menghabiskan hari libur dengan berjaga toko.

Lonceng yang tiba-tiba berdering membuat Ino berkata seperti kebiasaannya, "Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka!"

" _Konnichiwa_ , Ino- _chan."_

Mendengar suara yang berat itu membuat Ino mendongak dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat wajah seorang lelaki di hadapannya.

"Sai- _kun?!"_ Mendengar suaranya terlalu keras, Ino melembutkan suaranya. "Mau membeli bunga apa?"

Masih dengan nada suara yang tenang, Sai menjawab, "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membeli bunga."

Satu alis Ino yang pirang terangkat. "Lalu?" Ino bertanya sementara otaknya sudah lebih dulu menerka-nerka kepentingan pemuda ini datang ke tokonya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Entah kenapa kedatangan Sai membuat Ino berhenti menunggu, apakah itu artinya ia menunggu Sai selama ini?

Punggung Ino menegak dan matanya membulat. "Be… bertemu denganku?"

" _Hontou ni gomen nasai,_ telah meninggalkanmu di perpustakaan sendirian pagi ini Ino- _chan."_

Kegugupan mulai memuncak di tubuh Ino sementara sebelah tangannya tergibas-gibas di depan dagunya karena kekakuan tubuhnya. "Ah soal itu, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Sai tersenyum, entah kenapa ia mengatakan syukur di dalam hatinya dan entah kenapa ia lega mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Aku pasti akan menemanimu lagi setelah aku pulang dari misi."

Ino menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Hm, berapa lama misimu Sai- _kun?"_

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin satu minggu."

"Selama itukah?"

"Apa kau bisa bertahan tanpaku?"

Sai malah berbalik bertanya, pertanyaan Sai itu membuat Ino pusing memikirkan jawaban yang Sai butuhkan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja bisa, bahkan melewati perang besar saja aku bisa, apalagi melewati seminggu tanpamu," jawab Ino karena mempertahankan gengsinya.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm, kapan kau berangkat?"

Sai langsung menjawab, "Lima menit lagi aku sudah harus berada di gerbang Konoha untuk berkumpul dengan timku."

Ino meraih tangan kanan Sai kemudian menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. "Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati dan kembali dengan selamat, untukku."

Sai mengusap puncak kepala Ino dengan tangan kirinya dan senyumannya masih bertahan, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini. "Aku berjanji, kau tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sai memalingkan pandangan dan bertanya, "Tapi, apakah itu berarti kau menungguku?"

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku menunggumu."

Sai merasa sangat senang karena untuk pertama kalinya kini ia menemukan seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya dari misi, ini membuat perasaan Sai menghangat. Sai merasa jantungnya kambuh lagi sekarang. Sai kembali menatap Ino lalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lirih namun ia yakin Ino tidak dapat mendengarnya, _"Arigatou."_

"Ah, aku harus berangkat sekarang Ino- _chan."_

"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sai yang tengah mendorong pintu kaca toko, menatap Ino di balik bahunya dan mengangguk. " _Itekimasu_."

Ino memandang kepergian Sai, kemudian lelaki itu menghilangdari pandangannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu dan _arigatou_ sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku sebelum kau pergi."

.

.

.

Seperti rutinitasnya pada hari Senin sampai Jumat, Ino bekerja di kantor intelijensi Konoha. Tetapi kali ini ia diantar ibunya dan hal ini sangat jarang terjadi—tentu saja. Hal ini membuatnya agak curiga, ibunya pasti mempunyai tujuan tertentu.

Ino begitu menyukai pekerjaannya, tapi belakangan ini ia tidak pernah semangat bekerja. Apa mungkin itu alasan ibunya? Ia adalah seorang interogator, tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka diinterogasi, terutama oleh ibunya.

"Ino, belakangan ini kau murung." Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari anaknya, Ibu Ino kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih mendesak, "Ino? Jangan melamun, aku sedang bicara padamu."

Ino tercekat lalu menoleh ka arah ibunya. "Ah, _hai!_ _Nani?"_

"Ini pasti karena Sai- _kun_ yang meninggalkanmu untuk melaksanakan misi ya?" Tanya Ibu Ino dengan pandangan menggodanya yang menjengkelkan untuk Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan, tepatnya pura-pura tak mengerti. Sungguh tepat apa yang telah Ino duga sebelumnya, ibunya ingin menginterogasinya. Ino berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bercanda, ibumu ini mendengar percakapanmu dan Sai- _kun_ kemarin."

Ino membuang wajah dan mendengus. "Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya."

Wanita dengan rambut disanggul itu tak peduli dengan perkataan anaknya barusan, jadi ia kembali mengoceh, "Aku menyimpulkan kau jatuh cinta padanya, itu fakta kan?"

Wajah Ino semakin memerah, dan ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar ibunya tak melihat rona di wajahnya ini. "Apa?! Tidak begitu!"

Ibunya terkekeh sementara kaki-kaki mereka terus bergerak ke pusat desa Konoha. _"Are?_ Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menjadi ibumu? Tentu aku tau kau mencintai dia. Tapi tenanglah Ino, dia akan kembali padamu jika dia memang mencintaimu."

Perkataan ibunya membuat Ino berpikir, memangnya benar ia mencintai Sai? Itu tidak ada di dalam kamus otaknya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya kalimat itu terasa akrab dalam hatinya.

"Ino, kita sudah sampai, jika sedang bekerja, lupakanlah masalahmu," ucap wanita itu lagi yang membuat lamunan Ino buyar.

.

.

.

Astaga! Kemana saja lelaki itu?! Ini sudah lewat dari seminggu! Ah! Lagi pula kenapa ketika lelaki itu tidak ada, Ino malah merasa resah?! Benar juga, memangnya untuk apa Ino memikirkan lelaki itu terus?

Ino merapatkan seragam rompi _jounin_ -nya dan mengembuskan napas dengan cepat sehinga ia dapat melihat uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ino menundukkan kepala sehingga mulutnya tertutupi syal yang melilit lehernya seraya terus berjalan di alun-alun desa Konoha di pagi hari yang beku.

Ia sibuk merutuki dirinya karena lupa memakai jaket untuk berangkat ke kantor. Ino mendesah keras, ia tidak akan kuat bekerja berjam-jam tanpa jaket, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan mengambil jaket.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sakura, karenamu aku benar-benar mengerti cinta," suara lirih yang ia rindukan itu membuat Ino melirik ke arah asal suara itu, ke arah gedung flatSai. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh netra Ino membuat dada Ino panas, dan sakit.

"Hm _doitashimashite,_ Sai, aku senang akhirnya kau mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang."

Dengan susah payah Ino menelan butiran pahit dan merasakan tenggorokannya tertusuk butiran pahit itu. Dengan cepat, Ino berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai yang tengah bercakap-cakap di depan gedung flatSai. Ia tak ingin mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh karena perasaannya berkata bahwa ia akan merasa sakit jika ia tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

Ia masih tidak mengerti arah jalan pikiran lelaki itu, ia bilang ia akan menemuinya sepulang dari misi, tapi kenapa yang ia lihat barusan Sai bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura ditemani muka bahagia?! Dan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?! Sakura membuat Sai mengerti akan cinta?! Dan Sakura bilang bahwa ia senang?! Itu artinya mereka saling mencintai?!

Tapi bukankah Sakura mencintai Sasuke? Tunggu dulu, Sasuke jarang sekali pulang ke Konoha. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika hati Sakura berpaling, apa lagi Sai adalah teman setim Sakura, tampan pula.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Apakah hal yang sama akan terjadi padanya dua kali? Ia sudah merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura, dan sekarang Sai juga?!

Ino berlari secepat yang ia bisa, melesat di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Begitu ia sampai rumah, ia sama sekali lupa untuk mengucapkan _'tadaima',_ yang ia lakukan hanya melempar sepatu botsnya ke sembarang tempat dan berlari menuju kamarnya, melempar syal dengan kasar kemudian membanting dirinya ke atas kasur.

"Jadi senyumanmu dan perkataanmu selama ini hanya kepalsuan belaka?!" Ino berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata Ino perlahan mengalir menghangatkan wajahnya yang dingin.

" _Gomen_ , Asuma- _sensei,_ kau telah berpesan kepadaku untuk tidak kalah dari Sakura dalam hal _ninjutsu_ maupun cinta, tapi kenyataannya aku kalah telak."

Tak sengaja Ino mendapati boneka ayam besar tergeletak di sudut tempat tidur, boneka yang selalu ia peluk setiap malam. Dengan perasaan kesal ia melempar boneka itu sampai menabrak dinding di sudut kamar. "Aku membencimu Sai- _kun!"_

Bodoh sekali, bukankah ia harus bekerja sekarang? Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia duduk di balik kasir, terperangkap dalam sebuah tempat bernama toko bunga Yamanaka. Toko bunganya lebih lengang karena sedikit sekali bunga yang bisa tumbuh di musim dingin dan tentu akan berpengaruh pada jumlah pengunjung yang datang, jadi ia lebih banyak menganggur saat ini.

Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan. Ia sedang patah hati, lalu setelah pulang kerja malah dipaksa ibunya untuk menjaga toko! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih buruk selain ini?! Sementara ibunya malah pergi berbelanja bukannya menemani anaknya yang sedang kesal ini.

Chouji dan Shikamaru juga tidak bisa menghiburnya saat ini, kedua pria 'dewasa' itu tentu memiliki kegiatan yang lebih berharga dibandingkan harus menghibur gadis cengeng seperti dirinya.

Chouji dan Shikamaru disibukan dengan misinya masing-masing, misi yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke luar desa. Chouji di Kumo dan Shikamaru di Suna. Dan Ino tidak perlu memastikan lagi tentang kabar mereka. Hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari- _san_ sudah semakin serius, begitu pula dengan hubungan Chouji dan Karui- _san_. Sedangkan dirinya? Hah! Jangan berharap banyak!

Lonceng pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi, ketika melihat siapa yang datang ia tak bersemangat untuk mengucapkan 'selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka', jadi yang berhasil diucapkannya hanya, "Mau beli bunga apa?" Itupun dengan terpaksa dan ketus sementara matanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

" _Konnichiwa_ Ino- _chan."_

Senyuman lelaki itu membuat mata Ino mendelik kemudian berdiri dari balik kasir. "Sudahlah tidak perlu basa-basi! Cepat pilih bunga apa yang mau kau beli!" Desak Ino, dibalik ucapannya itu ia mengharapkan penjelasan dari Sai mengenai kejadian pagi ini.

Sai tidak mengerti akan raut wajah gadis di depannya ini, Ino terlihat kesal. Tapi… kenapa? "Aku mau membeli bunga arbutus merah muda," ucap Sai akhirnya, Sai tidak berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Ino.

Dengan langkah lebar Ino berjalan menuju rak di ujung toko. "Mau yang memakai vas atau tidak?!" Serunya dengan suara keras di ujung sana sehingga Sai dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Yang pakai saja."

Ino mengambil bunga itu, ia yakin bunga ini akan Sai berikan pada Sakura. Makna dari bunga ini memang sangat dalam. Ino bergegas kembali ke meja kasir kemudian meletakkan vas bunga bersisi bunga arbutus merah muda itu dengan kasar.

Ino dan Sai berdiri berhadapan, Ino benar-benar menunggu tapi Sai tidak menucapkan sepatah katapun. Sai sendiri merasa bingung apa yang perlu ia ucapkan, dalam buku tertulis bahwa seorang gadis tidak bisa diajak bicara ketika kesal.

Mereka cukup lama diam, akhirnya Ino sudah tidak tahan jadi ia kembali bicara, "Ada lagi?!"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Ino. Sai hendak membuka mulut namun dicegah oleh ucapan Ino.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Alis Sai yang berwarna hitam itu mengkerut. "Kau mengusirku?" Ino memiringkan wajah, mengejek.

"Kedengarannya?"

Mendengarnya, Sai mengambil bunga itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko, masih dengan ekspresi yang datar dengan arti yang ambigu.

Beberapa saat setelah Sai pergi, terdengar suara yang sudah Ino kenali tiba-tiba menerobos telinganya. "Ino, tadi aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Sai- _kun_. Dia menyapaku dan tersenyum ramah. Kurasa aku menyukainya, cepatlah menikah dengannya, dia lelaki yang baik." Ibunya tiba-tiba masuk ke toko dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan.

Ino mendengus dengan suara kecil dan rahang tertutup sebagai upaya ibunya tak dapat mendengarnya, "Dasar penjilat!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ibu Ino begitu melihat wajah anak tunggalnya ini seperti habis dihantam sesuatu, dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Ino ucapkan.

Ino melepaskan kunciran rambutnya kemudian menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kasar. "Apa yang Ibu katakan?! Dia bukan kekasihku!" Ino membentak Ibunya sendiri kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis.

Sedangkan Ibu Ino hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan putrinya. Pikirnya, setiap gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu melakukan hal yang sama.

Ino memeluk gulingnya di kamarnya, dan di saat yang sama ia meremas guling itu, tanpa sadar ia menggunakan _chakra_ -nya sehingga sarung guling berwarna ungu pucat itu sobek.

Apa-apaan lelaki itu?! Ia sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya! Ia yakin bunga itu pasti akan Sai berikan kepada Sakura! Memang, Ino tidak pernah beruntung, Sakura selalu berdiri selangkah, tidak, seribu langkah di depannya!

.

.

.

Pagi di bulan Januari memang selalu terlihat putih dan pemandangan terlihat membeku. Udara dingin menampar wajah Sai dengan kasar, namun ia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus melakukan ini. Meskipun keadaan tubuhnya, bisa dibilang… tidak kuat.

Sai membuka pintu kaca toko bunga Yamanaka kemudian membungkuk ketika bertemu dengan Ibu Ino. _"Ohayou gozaimasu_ Yamanaka- _san."_

Ibu Ino yang tengah memajang pot berisi bunga tulip tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sai. _"Ohayou gozaimasu_ Sai- _kun_. Kau datang pagi sekali, aku bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan semua bunga. Dan kau tentu tahu di musim dingin seperti ini aku tak dapat menjual banyak bunga," ucap Ibu Ino disusul dengan tawa kecil.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membeli bunga, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino- _chan."_

"Ah, kalo begitu silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan memanggilkan Ino untukmu."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ maaf merepotkan," ucap Sai kemudian duduk di kursi besi yang Ibu Ino tarikkan untuknya.

Baru saja kemarin sore ia berkunjung ke sini, dan pagi ini ia melakukannya lagi. Hal ini membuat Sai merasa canggung terutama ketika mengingat apa yang telah Ino lakukan kemarin terhadapnya, ia hanya merasa ia perlu membicarakan sesuatu kepada Ino.

Ia juga berpikir ia punya kesalahan terhadap Ino sehingga Ino bersikap berbeda kepadanya, Sai benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman jika Ino marah padanya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Ino sebelum sikapnya berubah adalah saat sebelum keberangkatannya dari misi, tapi setelah ia pulang dari misi, sikap Ino seperti dijungkir balikkan. Gadis itu menunggu kepulangannya, tetapi setalah ia pulang, ia malah diusir. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres, ia sengaja tidak menanyakan perihal ini kemarin kerana saat itu ia yakin otak Ino masih mendidih.

Ibu Ino menghilang dari pengelihatan Sai, wanita itu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Ino kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Ino namun tak ada sahutan. "Ino, apa kau sudah bangun? Tak biasanya kau bangun siang. Aku tahu hari ini kau libur kerja, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bangun siang. Ayo cepat bangun!" Ibu Ino mencoba memutar knop pintu. "Tak biasanya kau mengunci pintu. Ino, Sai- _kun_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar nama itu membuat Ino merasa semakin sakit, kesempatan bagi lelaki itu untuk menjelaskan sudah habis sekarang. Ino yang tengah meringkuk itu membekap wajahnya dengan bantal dan membuat suaranya teredam, "Bilang pada Sai- _kun_ aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Jangan bilang begitu Ino."

"Tapi sudah kubilang kan?!"

Ibu Ino mendesah, Ino memang sangat keras kepala, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin Ino memiliki masalah dengan siapapun, mungkin Sai ingin bertemu dengan Ino karena ingin memecahkan masalah. Namun, ini juga bukan saat yang tepat, Ino bisa sangat kasar jika hatinya sedang terganggu. Ibu Ino tidak ingin Sai terluka, Ino bisa sangat menyeramkan dan kuat saat sedang marah, mengingat mendiang suaminya dulu pernah tidak sengaja melihat Ino yang sedang mandi, hal itu menyisakan memar yang cukup parah di wajah suaminya. Ibu Ino tidak bisa membiarkan Sai bernasib sama.

Ibu Ino kembali menemui Sai dan wajahnya tampak menyesal, ia terpaksa berbohong. _"Gomen ne_ , Sai- _kun_. Ino sedang tidur, dia sedang tak enak badan sekarang, kau bisa kembali lagi nanti."

" _So desuka_ , tak apa. Maaf mengganggu, semoga Ino- _chan_ cepat sembuh," jawab Sai, datar.

Sai tahu, sangat tahu wanita itu tengah berbohong kepadanya, entah sejak kapan atau bakat dari mana, Sai cukup mundah membaca ekspresi orang lain.

" _Arigatou ne,"_ ucap Ibu Ino dengan wajah menyesal dan dibalas dengan bungkukkan tubuh Sai.

" _Shitsurei shimasu,"_ ucap Sai kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Sai merasa sakit jantungnya kambuh dan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Sai menekan dadanya dan meringis kecil, _"Itai."_

Ia tahu Ino sebenaranya tidak tertidur ataupun tidak enak badan, Ibu Ino berbohong kepadanya. Ino pasti tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang. Apakah Ino membencinya? Apakah kemarin sore menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ino? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rentetan pertanyaan itu berhasil memenuhi pikiran Sai dan ia mendapati dirinya tidak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya.

Setelah Sai pergi, Ibu Ino kembali ke kamar Ino dan langsung berbicara, ia tidak peduli Ino membukakan pintunya atau tidak, wanita itu hanya ingin anaknya mendengarkan. "Ino, _Kaa-san_ tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sai- _kun,_ tapi _Kaa-san_ tidak ingin kau berlari dari masalah, _Kaa-san_ ingin kau menemui Sai- _kun_ setelah ini!" Ibu Ino sama sekali tidak mendengar tanggapan dari gadis yang tengah meringkuk di kamarnya, ah baiklah tak apa yang penting ia sudah bicara.

Apa-apaan sih Ibunya ini? Sok tahu sekali. Sekarang ini Ino hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menelan rasa sakitnya sendirian sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sai seolah tak ada masalah apa-apa.

Tetapi, Ino merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa, rasanya ini pertama kalinya Ino merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ino merasa, rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan Sasuke tidak terasa sepedih ini. Rasanya ditinggalkan Sai, jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Rasanya Ino tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tersenyum dan mengelus bunga-bunganya seperti kebiasaannya. Seperti, masa depan tidak lagi mau menampakkan diri di hadapan Ino. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa mengejar masa lalu. Ia terperangkap dalam masa sekarang.

.

.

.

Ino melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas, sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Rasanya sangat lelah padahal seharian ini ia habiskan dengan meringkuk di balik selimut tebal. Ia sebenarnya cukup penasaran apa yang Sai ingin lakukan sehingga datang ke tokonya pagi ini. Sudahlah! Ia tidak ingin memikirkan lelaki itu lagi.

Ino mengamati salju yang turun dengan deras di balik jendela kamarnya, lalu kehadiaran seekor burung elang putih yang tiba-tiba cukup membuatnya kaget. Burung itu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kamar Ino dengan paruhnya. Ino memutuskan untuk membuka jendelanya, kemudian burung itu langsung bertengger di lengan Ino.

Kini Ino menyadari, burung ini tidak nyata, bukan burung sungguhan. Astaga… ini hanyalah sebuah lukisan, lukisan karya Sai. Burung itu menjepit bunga di paruhnya, bunga arbutus merah muda yang dalam floriografi memiliki arti 'hanyalah kau yang aku cintai'.

Burung itu menyerahkan bunganya pada Ino yang membuat dada Ino terasa sangat panas, saraf pada aliran darahnya bergetar hebat. Ia begitu yakin bunga arbutus ini berasal dari toko bunganya, jadi bunga yang Sai beli saat itu bukan untuk Sakura? Melainkan untuk dirinya?

Lalu burung itu menyerahkan sebuah buku sketsa yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh cakarnya, buku yang pernah Ino lihat. Buku seperti ini ada ratusan di toko buku Konoha, tapi isi dari buku ini hanya ada satu di dunia.

Ino membuka buku itu dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat isinya, sudah jelas sekali isi buku sketsa ini adalah karya tangan Sai. Setiap halaman buku ini menggambarkan dirinya, dirinya yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku, dirinya yang tengah memeluk boneka ayam dan dihiasi senyuman ceria, dirinya yang tengah menyodorkan sekotak nasi dan _natto_ dengan rona merah di pipi, dirinya yang tengah mengacungkan buku berjudul 'floriografi', dan dirinya yang tengah marah seraya memegang vas bunga berisi bunga arbutus. Setiap kenangan dirinya bersama Sai, Sai gambarkan pada buku ini.

Jadi… ini alasan kenapa Sai tidak mau menunjukkan buku sketsanya waktu itu? Tanpa sadar Ino menangis saat melihat isi buku itu, sementara burung elang yang bertengger di lengan Ino hanya menatapnya, jika burung elang itu menatap Ino maka secara tidak langsung Sai juga tengah menatap Ino namun Ino sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Angin musim dingin yang berembus cukup kencang dari jendela yang terbuka membuat lembaran buku tulis yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar Ino terbuka, saat itu juga burung itu terbang cepat dan masuk ke buku tulis Ino.

Ino menghampiri meja belajarnya dan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah burung itu masuk, terbentuk tulisan dengan tinta hitam di bukunya.

'Ino-chan, aku tidak pandai bicara apa lagi menulis surat, tapi aku harus melakukan ini karena aku tau kau tidak mau menemuiku, atau bahkan kau membenciku. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu Ino-chan.

Selama ini aku tidak mengenal perasaan dan emosi walaupun aku sudah banyak membaca buku, dan selama ini emosi yang aku tahu hanyalah sikap kepada teman. Tapi ketika aku bersamamu aku mengenal banyak emosi, perasaan, dan ekspresi. Aku belajar bagaimana aku bersikap dan berekspresi saat aku senang, gugup, terkejut, bingung dan takut.

Ino-chan, semuanya terasa menyenangkan ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa gugup ketika kau menatap wajahku, aku terkejut ketika kau membawakan sarapan untukku, aku bingung ketika kau mengusirku dari tokomu, aku sangat takut ketika kau marah padaku dan tidak mau menemuiku. Hanya bersamamu aku merasakan itu semua.

Kini aku sadar, apa yang aku rasakan ini bukan perasaan sebagai seorang teman, tapi sebagaimana aku mencintaimu. Hanya ketika bersamamu aku merasakan cinta, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

Sekarang aku sudah tau apa yang kusukai, yaitu dirimu. Dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu, yaitu cintamu.

Ino-chan, kini aku menunggumu.'

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya, Ino membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Tak peduli pakaiannya ini hanya terdiri dari kaus tipis dan celana selutut, ia tahu ia akan mati kedinginan. Ia tidak peduli! Ia tak sempat memakai jaket, syal, sarung tangan ataupun payung. Ia hanya ingin menemui Sai sekarang!

"Ino! Kau mau pergi kemana?! Pakailah pakaian yang hangat saat cuaca seperti ini!" Seru ibunya yang tengah memasak makan malam dari dapur, tetapi Ino terus berlari tanpa menghiraukannya. Ia hanya tak bisa membiarkan Sai menunggunya.

Ino berlari sekencang yang ia bisa walaupun air matanya masih terus mengalir, ia biarkan air matanya mengalir dan mengering oleh angin dingin. Ino berlari ke arah gerbang Konoha, melesat di jalanan kecil desa Konoha yang sepi. Di saat seperti ini orang-orang yang normal tentu lebih memilih diam di rumah.

Ia terus berlari, meski gadis berrambut pirang itu dapat merasakan suhu udara yang dingin mampu mengelus kulitnya dan menembus kain tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Ino berlari semakin kencang sehingga ia tersandung tetapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya, lagi pula ia tidak terluka. Dan entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa Sai menunggunya di bangku taman dekat gerbang Konoha, bangku yang pernah ia duduki ketika menangisi Sasuke.

Ketika ia sampai di dekat gerbang Konoha ia berhenti berlari, napasnya yang terengah-engah masih terus berlanjut disusul dengan langkahan pelan begitu ia melihat Sai yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman di tengah salju yang turun dengan deras tanpa payung.

Dilihat dari banyaknya salju yang menumpuk di atas kepala dan bahunya, Ino dapat memprediksi seberapa lamanya Sai duduk di situ. Dan Ino dapat merasakan chakra Sai yang hangat, seperti api unggun di tengah badai salju yang ganas. Namun sepertinya _chakra_ itu terasa… lemah?

"Sai- _kun,_ bolehkah aku duduk?"

Sai mendongak menatap gadis berrambut pirang lurus di depannya dan ia begitu terkejut kemudian berdiri di hadapan Ino. "Ino- _chan?!_ Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian setipis itu di saat seperti ini?"

Uap putih terlihat keluar dari mulut Sai ketika lelaki itu bersuara, membuat Ino semakin cemas.

Ino menyelipkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan di balik telinganya dan tidak mengacuhkan perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan Sai. _"Watashi mo… watashi mo Sai-_ kun _ga daisuki desu!"_

Mata Sai terbelalak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar, hal itu membuat Sai kembali merasakan panas di dadanya. Mendadak jantung Sai kambuh, tetapi tidak ada rasa sakit seperti biasanya.

Dengan cepat Ino memeluk tubuh Sai. Astaga lelaki ini sangat kedinginan, ini semua salahnya. _"Gomen ne_ … _gomen ne_ Sai- _kun,_ aku telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku mengira kau mencintai Sakura." Ino terisak di dada Sai.

Jadi Ino mengira dirinya mencintai Sakura? Kini Sai mengerti kenapa Ino bersikap berbeda kepadanya semenjak ia pulang dari misi, jadi seperti inikah cemburu yang pernah tertulis di dalam buku?

Sai tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Ino. Ada perasaan baru yang ia rasakan, perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sensasi yang sulit dimengerti, sesuatu yang terlalu sulit untuk dilukiskan menggunakan cat meskipun kata-kata sekalipun, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia baca dalam buku. Tapi yang Sai tahu, ada perasaan hangat yang nyaman yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Ino- _chan,_ aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Ino terkekeh dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ini pertama kalinya bagi Ino menerima balasan cinta.

"Aku pernah membaca buku, katanya pelukan dilakukan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang. Jadi seperti ini rasanya? Menyenangkan sekali."

Ah benar juga ia baru ingat bahwa Sai belum banyak mengetahui tentang emosi dan sikap. "Sai- _kun,_ kau belum pernah dipeluk sebelumnya?"

Sai masih tersenyum dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, ini pelukan pertamaku. Ino- _chan_ , kau hangat."

Suara Sai terdengar begitu lirih, tenang, namun sangat bahagia. Ini menjadi suara favorit Ino, suara Sai yang tenang, lembut tapi terdengar maskulin.

"Kau dingin sekali, Sai- _kun,"_ ucap Ino, lirih. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Saat itu juga bunga arbutus merah muda bermekaran di hati Ino, jadi seperti ini rasanya balasan cinta? Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa berdiri jauh di atas Sakura, ia sangat bersyukur.

Ino merasa kasihan karena Sai selama ini belum pernah menerima cinta, tapi ia juga senang karena ia bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengisi hati Sai dengan cinta.

Mendadak, Ino mendengar ringisan kecil keluar dari mulut Sai disusul dengan suara lirihnya yang serak. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sai yang terlihat tengah kesakitan dan sangat pucat. "Apa yang terjadi Sai- _kun?!"_

Sai membungkuk dan bertopang lutut. "Sepertinya ini karena aku terlalu banyak menggunakan _chakra,"_ ucap Sai dengan suara serak kemudian tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk tersenyum Sai- _kun."_

Ino meraih salah satu tangan Sai kemudian melingkarkan lengan Sai di lehernya lalu berlari untuk mengantar Sai pulang dengan segera, Sai sangat menggigil dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ino adalah mantan anggota tim medis. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong kasus seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?" Ino bertanya dengan pandangan khawatir seraya meletakkan handuk panas di dahi Sai yang tengah berbaring di balik selimut tebal.

Sai menjawab dengan suara berat, "Setelah aku pulang dari misi, tim medis memeriksaku dan mereka bilang kesehatanku sedang memburuk karena cuaca sehingga _chakra_ -ku tidak dapat pulih dengan cepat, mereka menyuruhku beristirahat penuh selama dua hari."

Ino menatap lelaki pucat di hadapannya dengan semakin cemas, jadi lelaki itu sedang sakit ketika ia memarahinya kemarin? Ia jahat sekali, ia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri, Ino sangat menyesal.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menunggu di tengah turun salju seperti tadi? Itu berbahaya Sai- _kun."_

Sai tersenyum, membuat punggung Ino menegang. Setelah apa yang Ino perbuat kepada Sai, Sai masih bisa tersenyum? Sebenarnya hati lelaki ini terbuat dari apa? "Aku bersedia membahayakan diriku jika itu membuat Ino- _chan_ senang."

Ino mengkerutkan alisnya, ia memang cukup senang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sai, tetapi hal itu juga tidak dapat diterima. Ino berkecak pinggang. "Dapat dari mana kalimat itu?! Kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu hanya untuk membuatku senang!" Ino menunduk dan wajahnya memerah, kemudian berkata lirih, "Kau hanya perlu memberikan cinta kepadaku sepenuhnya."

Sai menyentuh pipi Ino, wajahnya masih tersenyum. Sejauh ini Ino belum pernah berada di situasi seperti ini, jadi hal ini membuat jantung Ino berdegup kencang. "Aku sudah melakukannya."

Mendadak terdengar suara perang di perut Sai dan Ino secara bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap dan wajah mereka memerah karena malu. "Sai- _kun,_ kau lapar?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kau juga?"

Ino menunduk dan mengangguk. "Iya, bagaimana jika aku memasakan _tempura_ untukmu? Kau mau?"

Sai bertanya dengan ekspresinya yang polos, "Apakah itu akan merepotkanmu?"

Ino tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah! Tentu tidak!"

"Kalau begitu akan akan senang memakan masakanmu lagi, sejauh ini masakanmu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Ino mendengus. "Jangan bercanda."

"Hm?" Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak tahu kalimat apa lagi yang mesti ia ucapkan. Memangnya di sini siapa yang bercanda?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membeli bahan-bahannya di toko, kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya?" Ino bangkit kemudian berbalik, tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah jaket tebal tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau pakailah jaket ini, di luar dingin sekali. Dan ini uangnya."

Ino menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sai tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman seraya mengulurkan sebuah jaket dan beberapa lembar uang. Sejak kapan Sai bangkit dari tempat tidur?

"Ah, aku tidak butuh uangmu Sai- _kun,_ _demo,_ _arigatou_ untuk jaketnya."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu. Di buku tertulis bahwa…"

Tiba-tiba Ino menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sai. "Cukup Sai- _kun_ ," sela Ino. "Untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin mempedulikan ocehan buku-bukumu itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu senang walau melenceng dari buku."

Ino tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan dengan lembut, "Simpan uangmu." Ino sudah cukup lelah dengan ketekstualitasan lelaki ini, selalu saja melakukan hal berdasarkan teks yang tertulis dalam buku.

Sai menunduk, gugup. "Baiklah."

" _Arigatou_ , kalo begitu aku pergi dulu, kau istirahatlah di rumah."

Sai berbalik kemudian mengambil kertas gulungan yang tergeletak dia atas meja. "Tunggu sebentar," tuturnya seraya memegang kuas dan membuka gulungan kertas. Sebelah alis Ino terangkat, apa yang lelaki itu lakukan?

Kemudian Sai melukis di atas kertas itu dengan tinta hitam dan tangan yang gesit, dari tempat Ino berdiri ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang Sai lukis.

Setelah Sai selesai melukis dalam hitungan detik, ia membentuk segel jurus dengan tangannya lalu berkata dengan lirih, _"Ninpou, choujuu giga."_ Dengan cepat, seekor kelelawar muncul dari dalam kertas yang telah Sai lukis dan kini kertas itu telah bersih dari coretan tinta. Ino masih tidak bergeming. "Ino- _chan,_ ulurkan tanganmu."

Ino mengulurkan tangannya tanpa berpikir apa tujuan Sai sebenarnya sementara Sai berjalan menghampirinya dengan seekor kelalawar putih bertengger di bahu kiri Sai. Sai menggengam tangan Ino yang terulur di depannya kemudian kelelawar itu terbang lalu hinggap di lengan Ino. Ino tidak mengerti apa maksud Sai melakukan ini.

"Kelelawar ini untukmu."

Ino memiringkan wajah dan mengangkat satu alis. "Untukku?"

Sai tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Sayapnya yang lebar bisa menjadi payung untukmu. Di luar salju turun dengan deras, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku melukisnya karena payungku rusak dan aku belum sempat membeli yang baru."

Wajah Ino berubah cemas. "Tapi Sai- _kun,_ kau membutuhkan _chakra_ untuk melukis kelelawar ini."

Sai menjawab dengan cepat, "Aku tahu."

"Tapi kau bisa pingsan jika kehabisan _chakra_ dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"Lebih baik aku kehilangan seluruh _chakra_ -ku dibandingkan harus kehilanganmu."

Wajah Ino memanas, darah telah mengumpul di pipinya dan air mata haru menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tak mampu bicara untuk menanggapi kalimat Sai barusan.

"Ino- _chan,_ dengan cuaca seperti ini dan kaus setipis itu bisa membuatmu terserang hipotermia."

Ino mengangguk, ternyata Sai benar-benar mencemaskannya. _"Wakatta, arigatou._ Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Kau tidurlah dulu, kau pasti merasa sakit dan pusing setelah menggunakan _chakra_ -mu lagi." Ino berjalan menjauh dan menghampiri pintu.

Sai tidak mengacuhkan kalimat Ino kali ini. "Ino- _chan?"_

Suara itu membuat Ino berbalik dan ia mendapati Sai tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Ketahuilah, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang membuatku mengerti cinta. Tetapi percayalah, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan cinta."

Tatapan cemas yang Sai tunjukkan kepadanya membuat Ino tersenyum, jelas sekali Sai takut bahwa Ino tidak mempercayainya. "Tenanglah, aku percaya padamu. Kau tidurlah, aku akan segera kembali."

Sai akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berbaring di atas kasur, Ino senang melihat Sai begitu patuh dan tidak banyak membantah. _"Itekimasu,"_ ucap Ino lirih sebelum menutup pintu flatSai.

.

.

.

Sai mengerutkan alis kemudian membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjapkan mata. Kepalanya sakit sekali dan rasanya sangat berat, tapi aroma makanan di sekelilingnya memaksanya bangkit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah sudah baikkan?" Tanya Ino dari meja makan seraya menata makanan di atas meja makan berupa lesehan.

Sai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ino. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Ino menepuk bantal di sisinya. "Ayo duduk di sini."

Sai menurut, ia duduk di sisi Ino kemudian Ino meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Sai. _Chakra_ berwarna hijau menyala mengelilingi tangan Ino. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga, menuangkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam _ninjutsu_ medis.

"Kau ingin memulihkan _chakra_ -ku?" Tanya Sai setelah merasakan tubuhnya terasa segar dengan seketika.

Ino tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, begitulah. _Demo, gomen_ karena _ninjutsu_ medisku tidak sehebat Sakura, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu secara total."

Sai tersenyum. "Itu tidak masalah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Wajah Ino memerah, ucapan Sai selalu saja berhasil membuatnya senang. "Nah, sudah selesai, sekarang ayo makan."

Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke mejanya yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. "Aku tak menyangka akan ada makanan sebanyak ini? Kau bilang kau hanya akan memasak _tempura?"_

Huh? Lucu sekali karena sekarang Sai yang pendiam dan _calm_ sudah mulai banyak bicara rupanya?

Ino menjawab, masih dengan senyuman terukir sempurna di wajahnya. "Menurutku ini tidak banyak. Tadi aku menemukan _momen tofu_ di toko, kurasa akan enak jika dimakan bersama _tempura_. Lagi pula, _momen tofu_ bukanlah makanan yang sulit diolah, dan kurasa akan membosankan jika kita hanya memakan _tempura_ dalam menu kita."

Sai tersenyum selama Ino bercerita panjang lebar, tapi ia suka. "Kau tahu Ino- _chan?_ _Momen tofu_ adalah makanan favoritku, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," ujar Sai saat kembali mengingat rasa _momen tofu_ di kepalanya.

Ino terkekeh. "Aku senang, aku memilih makanan yang pas untukmu. Lalu, kalau begitu apa makanan yang tidak kau sukai?"

Sai terlihat tengah berpikir keras dan mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. _"Motarashi dango,"_ jawabnya setelah cukup lama berpikir.

Ino tersenyum karena sekarang Sai sudah berhasil mengenal dirinya sendiri, lelaki itu kini sudah tahu apa yang disuka dan tidak disukainya.

Ino menaruh tempura dan _momen tofu_ di atas mangkuk nasi milik Sai, setelah itu ia menaruh _tempura_ dan _momen tofu_ di atas mangkuk nasi miliknya sendiri. Kemudian mereka berkata, serempak, _"Itadakimasu!"_

Hal-hal kecil yang Ino lakukan terhadap Sai seperti sekarang ini membuat Sai merasa senang. Sejauh ini tidak pernah ada orang yang menaruh kompres di dahinya, menaruh lauk di atas nasinya, dan memasak khusus untuknya selain Ino. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seorang Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

" _Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."_

" _Apa itu?" Sakura menyahut seraya berjalan di samping Sai dan meninggalkan ruang kantor_ Hokage _pagi itu setelah selesai melaporkan hasil misi mereka, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah bercakap dengan_ Rokudaime Hokage, _Hatake Kakashi yang seorang mantan pembimbing tim tujuh._

" _Apa boleh aku memeriksakan kesehatanku padamu, karena belakangan ini sepertinya aku merasa bahwa aku memiliki penyakit jantung?"_

 _Sakura menjawab dengan senang hati, "Tentu." Menolong seseorang yang sakit tentu menjadi kode etik tersendiri sebagai seorang ninja medis seperti dirinya._

 _Sakura lalu diajak mengunjungi flat Sai, di sana Sakura memerintahkan Sai untuk membuka bajunya dan Sai dengan patuh melakukannya, kemudian Sakura meletakkan dua telapak tangannya di dada Sai. Di saat yang sama_ chakra _hijau muncul di antara tangan Sakura dan wajah serius Sakura mulai teraut._

" _Aku tidak melihat ada masalah dengan jantungmu atau organ tubuhmu yang lain, tapi sepertinya kau memang sedang tidak sehat, tapi kau baik-baik saja dan hanya perlu beristirahat." Sakura menghentikan pemeriksaannya, tetapi masih tetap bicara, "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa kau memiliki penyakit jantung?"_

 _Seketika wajah Sai merona dan ia memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya yang memalukan ini. "Kadang kala jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, aku kesulitan bernapas dan dadaku panas juga sakit sekali," tutur Sai seraya mengenakan kembali pakaiannya._

 _Sakura memiringkan wajahnya bingung, ia mencurigai sesuatu. Itu memang gejala penyakit jantung, tapi bukan hanya gejala penyakit jantung. Jantung Sai tidak bermasalah, itu artinya bukan penyakit jantung yang diderita Sai. Mungkinkah itu…_

" _Hah? Kapan saja kau merasakan itu?"_

 _Sai tidak langsung menjawab, matanya terpejam sesaat ketika ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Ketika aku memikirkan dia, ketika aku melihat tawa dan senyumannya, ketika ia menangis dan ketika aku meninggalkannya," Sai berkata seraya tersenyum tanpa sadar dengan merona._

 _Jarang sekali Sakura melihat Sai tersenyum dengan rona merah seperti ini. Sakura mendengus dan senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibirnya, baiklah sepertinya ia telah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?" Sakura tentu tahu jawabannya, pasti seorang gadis, hanya saja ia tidak yakin siapa gadis itu._

 _Sai tersentak. "Apa aku harus menjawab itu juga?"_

" _Ya!" Sahut Sakura dengan galak yang sifat kewanitaannya yang mudah penasaran mulai menyeruak._

 _Sai menunduk, sejujurnya ia tak ingin menjawab ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin menerima tinju shannaroo dari Sakura lagi, jadi ia terpaksa menjawab demi menyelamatkan wajahnya, "Yamanaka Ino."_

 _Jeda sedetik, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah tersambar petir. Bagaimana Sakura tidak tertawa?! Ini sungguh-sungguh-sungguh hal yang paling menggelikan dan mengejutkan dalam hidup Sakura. Seorang Ino yang cerewet, perfeksionis, galak, sensitif, ekspresif dan genit_ _—mungkin yang satu ini sudah tidak lagi, dan ini hanya asumsi Sakura—_ _berhasil menarik cinta seorang Sai yang pendiam, tenang, tidak banyak bicara, suka tersenyum dan bermulut tajam_ _—mungkin yang satu ini sudah tidak lagi. Sifat Ino dan Sai seperti api dan es, mereka sungguh berbeda di segala sisi—kecuali pakaian ninja mereka yang memang kebetulan memiliki model yang mirip, tentunya._

 _Sungguh! Nama Sai tidak pernah terbesit di kepala Sakura ketika memikirkan siapa lelaki yang bisa menggantikan peran Sasuke di hati Ino._

" _Apa kau serius?! Aku tak menyangka kau… dan Ino… Astaga! Lucu sekali! Pantas saja aku pernah melihat kalian sedang di perpustakaan berdua saja!"_

" _Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sai, tidak terima dengan respon Sakura._

" _Aku hanya berpikir seperti apa jika gadis yang sensitif seperti Ino-_ buta _dan lelaki tidak berperasaan sepertimu disatukan." Sakura masih tertawa._

 _Sai hanya diam, masih tidak mengerti._

" _Kau tidak sadar juga?! Kau bukan memiliki penyakit jantung Sai!" Seru Sakura, semangat._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kau jatuh cinta!"_

 _Mata Sai terbelalak. Jatuh cinta? Dirinya jatuh cinta?! Apakah tidak salah? Sai merasa sangat aneh. Apa yang harus Sai lakukan sekarang?_

" _Aku? Jatuh cinta? Seperti Naruto kepada Hinata? Begitu maksudmu?" Rentetan pertanyaan yang Sai ajukan kepada Sakura mengumumkan keherannya dengan jelas._

" _Ya, seperti Naruto kepada Hinata dan seperti aku kepada Sasuke-_ kun. _Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, jatuh cinta memang berdampak pada jantung, itu hal yang sangat wajar. Jadi Sai, kau memang jatuh cinta."_

" _Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, jadi aku merasa agak aneh."_

" _Begini, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau merasa ingin tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Ino?"_

 _Sai mengangguk._

" _Apa kau merasa sakit saat Ino marah padamu?"_

 _Sai mengangguk lagi._

" _Apa kau ingin sekali menghapus air matanya ketika ia menangis?"_

 _Kali ini Sai menjawab dengan keras dan yakin, "Ya!"_

 _Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Dan bukti yang lebih akurat adalah jantungmu. Dan gejala-gejala penyakit jantung yang kau sebutkan tadi memang mengartikan bahwa kau mencintainya, Sai."_

 _Sai menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangan sementara garis-garis merah tergambar di pipi Sai._

 _Sakura berkecak pinggang dan terkekeh. "Lagi pula Ino pernah berkata padaku bahwa…" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Oh sial, jika ia tidak hentikan kalimatnya barusan, Sakura bisa menjadi sahabat yang buruk bagi Ino. Huh, hampir saja Sakura membocorkan rahasia Ino pada Sai._

 _Sai mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura terlihat salah tingkah di matanya. "Ada apa Sakura?"_

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tertawa sumbang. "Ah tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mau bilang kalau begitu kau harus mengungkapkannya."_

" _Mengungkapkannya?_ Wakatta."

 _Huh, untung sekali Sai tidak curiga. Sakura ingat sekali saat di rumah sakit Konoha_ _—saat pertemuan pertama Ino dan Sai, saat menjenguk Kakashi-_ sensei _yang sedang sakit . Di kala itu Ino langsung membelalakkan mata saat melihat wajah Sai dan berbisik kepadanya, 'wah! Siapa dia? Dia tampan dan mirip Sasuke-_ kun!' _Itulah hal pertama yang Ino katakan padanya begitu bertatap muka dengan Sai. Dan cerita singkat itu hampir saja Sakura bocorkan pada Sai jika tadi ia tidak cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya._

"Yosh, _kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang."_

" _Biar kuantar sampai depan," kata Sai._

 _Sai mengatar Sakura sampai di depan gedung flatnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya mencintai Ino membuat Sai merasa senang. Ia tak menyangka yang dinamakan jatuh cinta bisa semenyenangkan ini. Bahkan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat ia diakui sebagai anggota tim tujuh oleh Kakasih-_ sensei _bukan hanya sebatas pengganti Sasuke._

 _Sai tersenyum senang._ "Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sakura, karenamu aku benar-benar mengerti cinta."_

 _Sakura mengangguk dan menjawab, "Hm_ doitashimashite, _Sai, aku senang akhirnya kau mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang."_

 _Sakura lalu berjalan pulang. Ia masih mengingat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai. Dulu lelaki itu sangat menyebalkan karena ucapan jujurnya yang ia kemukakan bebas dengan tampang tidak berdosa dan membuat Naruto dan dirinya merasa sakit hati, itu karena dia masih tergabung dalam_ ne _saat itu. Tapi lihat Sai sekarang! Lelaki itu terlihat jauh berbeda. Sai yang sekarang sangat lembut dan tidak berkata semena-mena seperti dulu._ Kuharap Ino juga bisa menyadarinya, _ucap Sakura, dalam hati._

 _Sejujurnya sekarang ini Sakura merasa iri pada Ino, karena gadis itu bisa kapan saja bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia harus selalu bersabar menunggu Sasuke pulang meski rasa rindunya tak dapat tertolong lagi. Ino beruntung sekali._

.

.

.

Sai dan Ino baru saja selesai menghadiri upacara pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata beberapa jam lalu, kini mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman dekat gerbang Konoha, seperti kebiasaan mereka.

Ino menengadah ke arah langit dan tersenyum memandang burung yang sedang asyik berterbangan di dalam naungan langit malam yang tersaji sempurna. Dan menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran, meskipun malam hari, bunga sakura tetap terlihat indah. "Sai- _kun,_ sepertinya menyenangkan ya bisa terbang seperti burung itu?"

"Hm?" Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. "Kalau kau ingin merasakan terbang, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Sai seraya membuka gulungan kertas dan mengeluarkan kuas dari sakunya.

"Eh?!" Ino tercekat melihat apa yang Sai lakukan, kenapa ia bisa lupa jika Sai bisa melukis burung raksasa yang cukup kuat untuk mengangkatnya terbang?

Sai melukis di atas kertas menggunakan kuas dan tinta hitamnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sehingga lukiasannya selesai dalam hitungan detik, setelah itu Sai membuat segel jurus mengguanakan kedua tangannya.

" _Ninpou, choujuu giga."_

Beberapa detik kemudian burung hantu berwarna putih seukuran raksasa keluar dari kertas gulungan dan muncul di depan mereka dengan membungkukkan bahunya, tanda bahwa burung itu mempersilahkan Sai dan Ino naik ke punggungnya.

Mereka pun naik ke punggung burung itu, lalu burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat sehingga ia melesat membelah angin, pada saat yang sama Ino memeluk Sai dengan cepat dan melihat ke bawah dengan mata mendelik. Yah, Ino memang seorang _shinobi,_ jadi tak sepantasnya ia takut ketinggian. Tapi ini adalah pertama kali bagi Ino untuk terbang di atas ketinggian yang sangat ektrim ini.

"Tenang saja, kau aman bersamaku, Ino- _chan."_ Sai membalas pelukan Ino dan merasakan tubuh Ino bergetar ketakutan, ia membelai punggung Ino dan berusaha meredakan ketakutan gadis itu.

Ino membenamkan wajah pada dada Sai yang bidang, berusaha untuk tidak melihat apapun. Tetapi hal yang ia lakukan ini malah membuatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam, tubuh Sai wangi, ia menyukai wangi khas ini.

Ketika Ino membuka mata, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Tidakkah kita terbang terlalu tinggi?"

Sai tersenyum. "Jangan lihat ke bawah, tapi ke depan."

Dengan ragu, Ino menuruti perintah Sai namun matanya membelalak dengan cepat dan senyumnya merekah.

" _Kirei,"_ desah Ino, kagum melihat pemandangan desa Konoha di malam hari yang diterangi lampu-lampu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang yang menghiasi malam. Angin yang berembus dari atas sini membuat rambut Ino terbawa ke belakang dan merasakan kesegaran angin malam di musim semi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Sai- _kun_ , _arigatou_ aku senang sekali. Ini pemandangan yang sangat indah." Sai dan Ino saling melempar senyum.

Mereka telah setangah jam terbang di atas langit Konoha dan itu cukup mengherankan warga yang melintas di bawah mereka, tetapi hal itu tidak Sai dan Ino pedulikan.

"Sai?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan tanpa sadar ia tidak menyebut nama Sai dengan akhiran nama seperti _kun_ maupun _san_.

"Ya?"

Perlahan wajah Ino merona setelah mendengar suhutan halus dari Sai dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, poninya yang panjang berhasil menutupi wajahnya dari sisi kanan sehingga Sai tidak bisa melihat rona wajahnya ini.

"Menyenangkan ya bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata- _chan_ bahagia bersama seperti tadi? Akhirnya mereka menikah juga," ucap Ino, lirih.

Sai memiringkan wajah dan berusaha memandang wajah Ino yang sebagian tertutup itu. "Ino?" Sai juga lupa sama sekali, ia tidak menggunakan akhiran nama _chan_ pada Ino seperti biasanya.

Ino mengangkat wajah dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sai yang begitu serius.

Sai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apakah kau bersedia bahagia bersamaku? Aku tidak tahu kau akan bahagia bersamaku atau tidak, tetapi aku akan berusaha keras. Maksudku, kau tentu tahu aku tak setampan dan aku bukan seorang _shinobi_ sehebat dan sekuat Sasuke- _kun,_ lelaki yang kau harapkan." Sai tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu, tetapi satu hal yang pasti, ia begitu mengharapkan jawaban dari Ino.

Pertanyaan Sai menimbulkan reaksi aneh pada tubuh Ino, rasanya darah mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya. Mulut Ino telah terbuka tetapi suaranya terkunci karena ketidakpahaman dirinya pada suasana hatinya sekarang ini.

"Tapi Ino, apakah kau bersedia memasak untukku, untuk makan di setiap pagi, siang dan malam? Karena kurasa… aku sangat menyukai masakanmu."

Ino masih tidak bisa menjawab, ia masih terlalu terkejut.

Sai menunduk dan mulai tidak percaya diri karena tidak menerima reaksi apapun dari Ino, tetapi ia masih terus bertanya dan tidak peduli apapun, ia hanya ingin meluapkan perasaannya, "Apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku, Ino?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dari Sai mampu memaksa Ino tersenyum lalu menangis, walau ia tak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi. Kenapa Sai menanyakan hal itu? Seharusnya lelaki itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Apakah kau memperbolehkanku menjadi orang yang selalu menghapus air matamu ketika kau menangis?"

Ino terisak, namun ia masih tersenyum, bahkan bertambah lebar. "Ya!" Jawab Ino, dengan semangat yang meledak-ledak disertai degup jantung yang begitu kencang.

Dengan lembut, Sai menyeka air mata Ino disertai senyumannya yang manis. Di saat Sai menghapus air matanya Ino menggengam tangan Sai dan Sai terlihat bingung karenanya. "Sai, jawabanku tadi bukan hanya untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu, tetapi untuk seluruh pertanyaanmu."

Sai masih tidak bergeming, jantungnya berdegup keras dan ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

Ino menguatkan diri untuk menjawab secara lepas, "Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu dan kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan bahagia bersamamu atau tidak, karena jawabannya sudah pasti 'iya', aku pasti bahagia jika aku bersamamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga tak peduli jika kau bilang kau tidak sekuat Sasuke- _kun,_ kau adalah kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah Sasuke- _kun_.Dan itu karena kau sendiri yang bilang, 'cinta itu tidak pernah memandang sampulnya'. Kau juga perlu tahu bahwa kau itu tampan Sai, kau juga ninja yang hebat dan kuat, kau adalah salah satu orang yang menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dari jatuhnya bulan, apa kau lupa?"

Saat itu Sai menyadari pipinya memanas.

"Tetapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu sama sekali sekarang. Aku ingin memasak untukmu, sungguh menyenangkan rasanya jika kau memuji masakanku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki sikap sepertimu. Aku ingin kaulah yang menghapus air mataku ketika aku menangis. Aku menginginkan semua itu darimu, Sai. Terlebih lagi, aku ingin kau memberikan seluruh cintamu padaku dan anak kita nanti."

Ino tidak lagi berusaha membentuk ekspresi di wajah Sai lagi untuk memastikan apakah Sai mencintainya atau tidak, karena Ino sudah yakin Sai memang mencintainya.

Dengan gaerakkan cepat, Sai mencium bibir Ino dengan mata terpejam. Usahanya ini berhasil meredam amukan jantungnya dan juga suhu tubuhnya, menyisakan ketenangan yang damai. Sai tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal tidak terduga seperti itu dan kenapa ia merasa tenang ketika melakukannya, yang ia tahu ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Dan ia senang, sangat senang menerima jawaban itu dari Ino. Seperti tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa ia pikirkan. Semuanya seperti terlalu damai…

Mata Ino terbelalak sesaat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Air mata Ino berhenti mengalir di saat semuanya terasa begitu nikmat dan menyenangankan, di saat rasa bahagianya telah sampai pada puncaknya, di saat Sai mencium bibirnya. Perlahan Ino memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sai, lalu Sai melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Ino. Detak jantung mereka seirama, menimbulkan getaran yang membuat keduanya merasakan hal yang sulit dimengerti.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya.

Ino berkata pada almarhum ayahnya di dalam hati, Tou-san, _tolong jangan paksa aku memilih antara Chouji atau Shikamaru lagi karena aku telah memilih Sai, restuilah kami._

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san,_ jangan menciumku seperti itu! Umurku sudah empat belas tahun!" Inojin menepis wajahnya dari ciuman Ino sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa.

" _Hontou ni?!_ Di mataku kau hanya bocah lelaki berumur tiga tahun yang menggemaskan." Ino kembali mencium pipi anak lelakinya itu dan Inojin hanya mendesah pasrah karena tidak berani melawan ibunya.

Yamanaka Sai yang sedari tadi tersenyum kegelian seraya melukis keluarganya akhirnya menghampiri anak dan istrinya itu karena tak tega melihat anaknya tersiksa.

"Ino, sudahlah. Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya sudah merah begitu? Lagi pula, dia ini anak laki-laki." Ketika Sai selesai mengatakannya, Inojin memasang wajah berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari bibir Ino.

Bahu Ino terangkat. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti menciumnya." Baik, Ino menyadari bahwa ia memang terlalu berlebihan dalam memanjakan Inojin.

"Inojin, bukankah kau akan melatih formasi InoShikaChou sekarang?" Tanya Sai kepada putra semata wayangnya.

Yamanaka Inojin mengiyakan. "Ya, aku akan mengajak Shikadai dan Chouchou sekarang, kuharap mereka bisa diajak berlatih."

Ino tersenyum dan mengusap rambut pirang yang dimiliki Inojin.

Di antara Inojin, Shikadai dan Chouchou, Inojin lah anak yang paling rajin dalam berlatih dan ia selalu mematuhi perintah Ino dan Sai. Hal itu membuat Ino memanjakan Inojin bahkan ketika anak lelaki itu tidak mau dimanjakan. Inojin tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang tampan bermata biru jernih, pandai, patuh, cerdas, dan juga jujur. Semua sikap Inojin itu lebih dari yang Sai dan Ino harapkan. Tapi juga anak itu mewarisi ketidakpekaan Sai, namun kedua orang tuanya memaklumi itu.

"Tetaplah berlatih yang giat, walaupun _shintenshin no jutsu_ -mu sudah sempurna. Siapa tahu kan kau bisa membuat _jutsu_ baru?" Ucap Ino seraya mengusap puncak kepala anaknya.

Inojin mengangguk. "Baik! Kalau begitu, aku akan berlatih sekarang. _Tou-san, Kaa-san, itekimasu!"_ Setelah Inojin mengatakannya, bocah tampan itu keluar meninggalkan rumah.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sai dan memandang kepergian Inojin. "Dia anak yang jujur dan patuh, dia benar-benar mewarisi sifatmu Sai."

Sai tersenyum. "Tapi dia mewarisi penampilanmu, wajahnya dan rambutnya. Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Dia juga menjadi generasi baru klan Yamanaka yang hebat, dia cepat sekali menguasai _jutsu."_

Ino terkekeh. "Tapi jangan lupakan warna kulitnya dan bakatnya, dia berkulit putih dan pandai melukis sepertimu."

Sai merangkul punggung Ino dan tersenyum tipis.

Ino tersenyum geli. "Menyenangkan melihatnya bisa menggunakan _shintenshin no jutsu_ dan _ninpou choujuu giga_ sekaligus."

Sai terkekeh dan mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar."

Ino menengadah dan tersenyum seraya berkata dalam hati kecilnya, _Apakah_ Tou-san _melihatnya? Sekarang aku bahagia dan kau memiliki cucu yang hebat._

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

Shinobi = Ninja.

Kawaii = Cantik.

Bijin-san = Nona cantik.

Baka = Bodoh.

Kunoichi = Ninja wanita.

Arigatou = Terima kasih.

Doitashimashite = Sama-sama.

Shitsurei desuga = Maaf.

Hontou = Sungguh.

Onegaishimasu = Kumohon.

Ganbatte kudasai ne = Bersemangatlah.

Tomodachi = Teman.

Doushite = Kenapa.

Jaa na = Sampai jumpa.

Tadaima = Aku pulang.

Okeri = Selamat datang.

Daijoubu = Baik-baik saja.

Kami-sama = Tuhan.

Ohayou = Pagi.

Konnichiwa = Siang.

Itekimasu = Aku berangkat.

Sugoi = Menakjubkan.

Gomen nasai = Maafkan aku.

Itadakimasu = Selamat makan.

Sensei = Guru.

Yokatta = Syukurlah.

Bunshin = Bayangan.

Sou desu ka = Aku mengerti

Hai = Ya.

Nani = Apa.

Are = Hah.

Shitsurei shimasu = Permisi.

Itai = Sakit.

Kaa-san = Ibu.

Tou-san = Ayah.

Watashi mo Sai-kun ga daisuki desu = Aku juga mencintaimu Sai.

Demo = Tapi.

Ninpou, choujuu giga = Teknik ninja, jurus lukisan hewan.

Shintenshin no jutsu = Jurus pertukaran raga.

Wakatta = Baiklah.

Buta = Babi.

Dekorin = Dahi.

Yosh = Baiklah.

Kirei = Indah.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Oh dear,_ ini pertama kalinya aku nulis _fanfiction,_ ternyata sensasinya beda banget sama nulis novel atau cerpen biasa, dan jujur aja aku ga begitu terbiasa sama latarnya. Tujuan aku nulis fic pairing SaiIno selain buat ngeramein event _Flore,_ soalnya mereka pasangan favorit aku di Naruto, selain itu juga aku pengen nunjukin ke pembaca kalo SaiIno itu pairing yang unik. :P

 _Anyway,_ maaf ya buat segala kesalahan dan kekurangan _fic_ ini yang menggunung. Pasti ada _typo,_ sama kesalahan di bahasa Jepang yang sedikit aku selipin, maklum, kosa kata bahasa Jepang itu aku dapetin gara-gara sering nonton _anime_ —bukan gara-gara belajar bahasa Jepang. Fic ini juga gaje, ngebosenin, endingnya ketebak, berantakan, lebay, konfliknya tumpul banget, sama klise, klimaksnya juga pasaran banget! :')

Menurut aku, aku ga begitu berbakat di nulis sih, jadi wajar kali ya kalo _fic_ ini mengecewakan? Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah baca, sama makasih juga buat para panitia event _Flore_ 2015 yang ngasih _support_ yang berharga banget. :)

Ucapan terima kasih juga aku ucapin buat kamu yang bikin aku semangat buat ngepublikasiin _fic_ ini, sekali lagi _tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!_ Dan buat semuanya, kritik dan saran selalu aku terima dengan senang hati, _review_ ya! :D


End file.
